Love and Music
by Raidon-kun
Summary: I've finally found a nice name, at least I think. Narutoharem A secret talent, that's not so secret anymore. A gentle soul finds paradise in the form of 5 woman. On Hold. no inspiration.used to be Music Binds/Naruto;s Music, Naruto's girls.
1. Chapter 1

**[I. No. Own. Naruto. There done. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi speaking**

"**Yume"**

**Chapter 1**

"Yosh!" Ten-Ten cried pumping her fist on the air while the other girls on their girls night out just laughed. "Alright Follow me! To the Karaoke Bar!" Ino's left eye twitched.

"That's the last time I choose rock over paper," she muttered in reference to their game of rock-paper-scissors to decided which lady choose where they were going tonight. "Alright lets hurry up and get this over with," she called before Ten-ten dragged her off the other ladies, Temari, Hinata, and Sakura fallowed sparing a giggle at Ino's predicament. Ten-ten pulled them into a bar that was flashing neon and sat them down at a nice table in the corner. "So Ten-chan, when's the last time you've been here?"

"I haven't been here before but I heard that they had a good guitar/singer here that played special requests on nights like this," They entered into the bar and took a seat near the back. Ten-Ten turned to her other ladies, "face it ladies our love lives suck. We have nobody. The guys don't even pay attention to us." The girls gave a great nod in agreement.

"Welcome to Saturday Night Live!(sorry bout the name) We have our famous guitar player/singer tonight! Lets give Him a warm welcome!" Their were cheers as a the lights died down and a young man, blond locks framing his face and tanned eye lids hiding his eye color. He wore black cargo jeans while a long silver chain hang form the pockets an a baggy black and crimson shirt that looked torn (emo torn) and a silver earing in his left ear. He also wore an 'MCR' wrist band He sat down on the stool and took his guitar and the lights hit his place upon the stage. He opened his eyes and a deep cerulean color sparkled in response. Ten-Ten dropped the glass of water as did the others.

"NARUTO!" they screamed along beside the owner of the bar.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen," Naruto spoke into the mic he spoke deeply, not the tone he was known for, "Can I get some request up here?" The people broke out into cheers and hollers of songs they wanted to hear the young blond sing.

"19sai!"(Suga Shikao-I think that's who sings it)

"Sleeping Awake!"

"HOW YOU REMIND ME!"

Naruto smiled, "I like that one miss, I think for the first one I'll do 'How You Remind Me'"

"Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'

Tired of livin' like a blind man

I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

To the bottom of every bottle

Despite words in my head

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no(2)

It's not like you didn't know that

I said I love you and I swear I still do

It must have been so bad

Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

To the bottom of every bottle

Despite words in my head

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no

Never made is as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

To the bottom of every bottle

Despite words in my head

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no"

[Nickel Back: How You remind Me.

Ten-Ten 'bout choked on the water she was sipping down and Temari just fell to the ground in shock while Hinata just twiddled her fingers at her first love and Ino and Sakura had stars in their eyes. Naruto hit the last chord on his guitar before cheers once again filled the room. Again song titles were spit from the fan girls mouths.

"Now, I know you all want some more songs," his voice was smooth and sweet, "but I got a song I want to test if, you fans would be so kind." He added with a smile. Well you could just imagine a 'Sasuke' smile on Naruto made the fan girls go crazy! Sakura squealed, never had she seen her teammate with a smile that...Sasuke-ish... if she could compare it to him.

"I can't believe this," one girl screamed as she leaned on her best friend for support, " he wants to test his song on us!" She squealed and Naruto just gave a very weary smile, he knew Fan girls were scary but this was just ridiculous. He wasn't that great.

**Kit, you're a foolish little boy. You do realize that yes?**

'What ever your talking 'bout furball,' he replied before he strummed a few chord and begun to play his next song. He heard the Kyuubi laughing at him in the back of his head though he wasn't sure why, so he just ignored him till he came to the end of his song.

After the show was over he made some clones and sent them out to get trampled by his fan girls why he just strolled out of the building happily a smile on his face a guitar strapped to his back; no fan girls to worry about...or so he thought until he was pinned, under five girls, all of them looking at him with mixed emotions, one of them being what he was used to seeing in his fan girls eyes. Predator catching it's prey.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Why the hell did you not tell us you could sing!" Sakura said before she stopped and punched the boy a mile back, "or look that damn hot!" Naruto rubbed the bump on his head and got to his feet.

"Wow Sakura-chan you sure have a weird way of showing your appreciation," he muttered nursing his wound but stopped a second later. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FIVE!"

Ten-Ten just smiled and took him by the arm while Ino took him by the other. Temari stood in front of him fan in her hands, "Uzumaki Naruto," she spoke sweetly, "you got a lot of explaining to do." Naruto just groaned, this was going to be along night, and the fact that a chibi Kyuubi was in the back of his mind laughing his ass off rolling on the floor of his cage wasn't helping in the least bit.

They threw him into a chair and hand cuffed him and Ino fixed the light. "Alright Uzumaki. You have some explaining to do." Temari's voice came while he just whimpered at being caught, he was really going to have bad night.

"Why the hell did you not tell anyone you could play guitar!?" Sakura's voice screeched out of the darkness.

Naruto shrugged hoping to slip out of the handcuffs, "I guess I just didn't wanna get laughed at," he said, "but I'm actually quite glad you all came. Cause that was probably going to be the last songs I ever played on the gu-"

"WHAT!" was the chourse of music he got.

"I can't believe you Uzumkai Naruto," Ten-ten came in and shut of the light before the lights of the room switched back on and the girls were looking at him, some in anger, some in confusion. Ten-Ten just looked down to him, "what happened to the old blond that used to never care what people thought of him?"

"He never existed," Naruto muttered back darkly before looking up, his eyes clouded over giving him an almost evil/insane look, "a fascade to fool. And it must of been a good one cause you people haven't dared travel any further then the surface of this strange planet you see before you."

"We never explored," Hinata said taking her stand, "because you never opened up it's body to understand. Your gravity, when we we're far enough away would make us happy but as we draw closer you start to push away from us." She stated rather boldly for a girl of her nature.

Naruto was silent. No argument, he had learned never to argue even when you knew you could win; passive yes, but arguing and fighting back- it only lead to a lose-lose situation. He felt the handcuffs shift and he gave an unnoticed smirk. Master of escape, oh well just another thing to add to the master's list of his. "Ladies," he said softly to deceive them as he made a sign behind the chair, "you really should learn to use stronger handcuffs." He winked at them and disappeared.

Appearing his empty apartment he locked his guitar away and swiftly pulled on his pajama's. He heard a rustle and looked to a pile of old clothes were a black and white cat with three tails all black with white tips was taking a cat nap; it had a black ribbon tied around his neck shifted and turned to a better napping position. He smiled and picked up his pet and scratched it ears, "come on Yumeobito time to go to sleep." The cat gave a great meow and shifted showing its stomach to Naruto. Naruto let a sweet drop appear on the side of his head, this beast was hopeless... "And remind me why I took you out of the clan of the cats?"

"**Because you love me"**, Yumeobito replied with a purr.

"Love, yeah, far from it ya fur ball," he taunted scratching Yumeobito's belly and smiling before Yume crawled up his outfit and set himself around his partners neck

**"I'm hurt Naruto-sama," **Yume said and he wrapped his tails around his neck and put his head on his paws, **"can't a brother feel the love?**"

Naruto only rolled his eyes before locking up his windows and door before turning off the light and heading to his bedroom. There he put Yume on his bed and switched off the light before he hopped into bed. 'Hey 'ubi-sama.'

**Brat if your going to say my name say It right! **The Kyuubi growled out.

'Fine drama queen,' Naruto replied rolling his eyes, 'why does Yume act so stupid sometimes? The book I read on the demon say their minds are different from humans but he acts just like me.'

** Kit, when ya stupid... ya stupid.**

'But...?'

** Go to sleep kit, I don't want you hurting your brain with a long explanation this takes.**

'But...!? Hey!'

But the Kyuubi had already cut the conversation link.Naruto frowned, the kyuubi was going to pay. Naruto let a mischievous smile to his face. Time to bring out his old justu. Harem no Jutsu. Oh the kyuubi was in for it...that pervert he was.

**You all have to rate this, well you don't have to but I would be nice. Please.**

**1-**

**1. Yes I love (not expecting to many of these)**

**2. its okay. I might read chapter two.**

**3. Um.. It was alright. mummers to yourself don't expect to see my ass around this story anytime soon.**

**4 what the hell was that?**

**5. Stupid. Useless.**

**6. Just give up girl. Just give up.**

**And 7 my most fav.**

**7. I hate it.**

**Reveiw please. since you must of already read it to be down here.**


	2. Chapter 2

I've been convinced to continue. thank you all so much who reviewed. Your all so nice and sweet. I'll try my best to keep this story up to expectations. And if you have hints or tips. Please inform me of them.

Me: (**Sniffles**) me no own Naruto.

Inner me: its alright **(hugs me letting her smoky smelling breathe bleed into my skin**) you have me.

Me: (**stops and turnes head witha blank stares**) that make sme feel a whole lot better.

Inner me: (**smiles and pats my head.)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi speaking**

"**Yume"**

**Chapter 2**

Knock...Knock...

To early... go away bitches, Naruto thought as he dragged himself out of his bed, dressed in only his black boxers and a tattoo of a raging black and crimson panther on his back. He grabbed his robe and put it on before opening the door and rubbing his eyes. "Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke-teme? Sakura-chan?" He yawned and cracked his neck, "isn't it Sunday? I didn't think we had training today?"

"We don't," Kakashi replied and gave Naruto a smile.

"We just came by to see if you wanted to join us for breakfast," Sakura peeped up with a smile.

"I don't know,"Naruto said looking back into his apartment, "I have a lot of things planned today that I need to take care of," he said almost hesitantly.

"Pity, that will have to wait," Sakura said, "all of Rookie Nine and Team Gai and Temari are joining our breakfast."

"All of them," Naruto said tensing, he really didn't wanna deal with all of them. Kakashi just gave a 'this will be interesting' smile before he spoke up.

"So are you going to get dressed?"

"Oh all the sudden going is an order," Naruto said raising an eyebrow before shrugging, "fine. I'll go. But you'll let me have to go by Tsunade's she has all my money," Naruto said, "I'll meet you there!"

Sakura gave him a smile and he blushed before shutting the door with a wave.

**Your going to make me barf.** The Kyuubi said sarcastically.

Naruto smirked evilly and appeared in his mind infront of Kyuubi's cage staring him down in evilness, 'I think I'll do that. Say Narf.' Naruto said

**Narf?**

'Yeah, it's a cross between Naruto and Barf.'

**You sick bastard!**

'Say it!' Naruto said snapping his fingers and Kyuubi's cage filled half way with pink fluffy stuff animals.

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he tried with all his might to destroy the evil cuteness that had taken down the mighty ones before him!

'Say it!'

**Narf! Narf! Narf!**

Naruto shook his finger in a 'no, no' manor, 'on your paws and head to the ground, like a good little doggy.'

**NO!**

Naruto snapped his fingers and evil grin on his face grew wider and the Kyuubi found himself neck high in pinky and yellow fluffy stuff animals and monkeys with bananas.

Kyuubi's eyes widen at the bananas, the yellow of evil, those disgusting things he could never rid himself of!

**NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,** he cried as the monkeys began their barrage of Bananas. Naruto just left him there to his form of torture.

He just sighed before going into his room to find Yume playing with a ball of yarn on his bed. Naruto just muttered something about cats being brainless and going to get a quick shower and get dressed. He locked Yume into his bed room and told him if he peed on anything he'd be in hell when he got back and grabbed his keys before turning off the lights and locking his door. He stuck to the roofs figuring it be better to stay out Fangirls sight. He got passed the ANBU guards and made his way to Tsunade's office.

Naruto gave a great yawn and kicked his way into Tsunade's office, "YO BA-CHAN!" he called, " I need a thing of mon-"

**BAAM!**

Naruto was sent flying through three walls and out the window. Tsunade just sat at her desk a winning grin on her face. Reaching into her desk drawer she pulled out her crystal ball and let a evil smile creep onto her face when she saw where her 'Little Bro' was landing. She grabbed a bag of popcorn, a bottle of sake and sat back to enjoy the chase scene.

Naruto landed face first on the ground his butt up in the air. For a moment he stayed there before he got up and spit out he dirt muttering curses. 'My kami it's like saying have a good day to the devil with her,' he thought before he wiped off his clothes and gave a sigh looking up, though what he saw did not please him, at all. Actually, if he hadn't and a really good control over his bladder he might of just pee'd on himself. Predator catching the sight of it's prey. That was the scariest sight any Bushin would ever see, and if they weren't fast enough... well lets just leave that sentence hanging.

**Fangirls...**, the kyuubi said gulping down the fear rising in his throat, **kit if you don't wish to get laid, I'd take my advice. RUN LIKE HELL!**

' Its not that I don't wanna get laid...' Naruto stated.

**Kit, just move ya little skinny tan hide!**

'Kyuubi, I wouldn't normally agree with you but this time I think I'll take that advice.' And with that he sped off like the devil was on his heels, and if you think about it- he kinda was.

**Kit you know this is what you get for trying to make me say Narf.**

'Holyfuckingshitholyfuckingshitholyfuckingshit!!! Oh and shut up ero-'ubi.'

**I'M NOT NO DAMN PERVERT!**

'Then what about those,' he was cut out of his thoughts for a moment when he dodged a couple of Kunai's attached to Nin-wire.

"Damn we missed him!" a group of girls yelled.

'Shit! As I was saying what 'bout those Icha Icha Tactics I found in your cage?'

**HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT SIN!**

'Well its not my fault you can't hide your personal belongings from me.'

**Oh shut up and run, **Kyuubi muttered before turning and going to read some more Icha Icha Tactics.

'How useless.'

**Swish!**

'Oh yeah,' he thought looking back for a minute to se that the group had added a few more babes into it. 'Hey that one's kinda cute,' he thought before shaking the thought out of his mind. 'Oh yeah. Holyfuckingshitholyfuckingshitholyfuckingshit!!!!!' With that he picked up his speed and decided to take it to the roofs, at least half the girls couldn't follow there. After a few houses he finally decided to duck into the nearest alley and hid behind a dumpster hoping to lose his fangirls. After a few moments he sighed hearing the stamped of girls pass his location. He sighed before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Naru-kun," a sweet voice said and Naruto turned around to see a couple of girls with leather whips and chains in their hands and one girl twirling a kunai.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

**SMASH!!!!**

Poor Naruto hit something tall dark and drop dead-

"Dobe! What the hell was that for!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN TEME!," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him along as he saw that his fangirls had found him again .

"I was dobe! Why are you running?!"

"Fangirls!"

"Oh me too. Wait why are you running from fangirls? Since when do you have Fangirls?!" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow to his blond teammate and escape partner.

"Just shut up and run I'll explain later!" Naruto yelled glancing back before speeding off faster. Sasuke truthfully had never seen the dobe run so fast and he was interested now.

"GET THE UCHIA!" the fangirls yelled.

Sasuke paled and hurriedly caught up with his rival.

The two boys, though as fast as they were, did not have as much determination to run as the girls had to catch their objects of affections. Naruto and Sasuke were shoulder to shoulder looking at the group of girls that had surround them. Naruto gulped. "Its been nice knowing ya Sasuke," he said glancing to his partner.

"Not really," Sasuke replied. Naruto eye twitched and even though he wanted to push Sasuke into his lion's den he couldn't. He was his teammate.

"We have them surrounded girls!" One fangirl yelled.

"Ladies," a pink haired girl said from the front line, "which one's hotter?"

"UCHIA!/UZUMAKI!" Each side yelled separately.

"UCHIA!"

"UZUMAKI!"

And so this continued on while this pink haired girl walked up to the two boys and rested a hand on her hip, "you boys need some help?"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled hugging her while she blushed. He let her go and grabbed there two arms before racing off. He knew these kinda fights never lasted long before it got violent.

Tsunade just smirked and looked to the pervert by her side and held out her hand, "pay up Jiraiya." Jiraiya just grumbled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills and started to count out the money. The blond Uzumaki was going to pay for this. His mind was already going through the torture options he had.

Naruto huffed as he landed infront of the restaurant where they were supposed to breakfast, which had ultimately turned into brunch. Sasuke just smirked, "wow dobe you run pretty fast for a loser."

"Shut Teme, you don't run fast enough; that's why I had to drag your sorry tired ass all the way here," Naruto replied.

"I could of run it's just I though I twisted my foot."

"Sure..." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Guys," Sakura said making them look to her. She was holding the door open, "shut up and get in the restaurant."

Sasuke just 'hn'd' and walked past the two of them his hands in pockets. Naruto stuck out his tongue and held the door for Sakura to go in before he went in.

"What happened to you two?" Kiba asked seeing them come in.

"Fangirls," Sasuke and Naruto replied, though Naruto hadn't meant to say that.

"Fangirls?" Kiba asked.

"Since when did you get Fangirls Uzumaki?" Neji asked.

"Since last night," Ten-Ten called

"Really? What happened last night?" Neji asked.

"Go head and tell them Naruto-kun," Ten-ten said. But Naruto just stood their with his mask of innocence on his face.

"What are you talking about Ten-Ten-chan?" He asked.

"You know," Ten-Ten said with stars in her eyes.

"Forget telling them," Temari said grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging Naruto the stage, "Lets get him to show 'em." The girls cheered and Hinata smiled slightly. She brought guitar up to the stage and gave it to Naruto.

"What are you girls doing?" Naruto said taking the guitar.

"Play," Ten-Ten ordered.

"What are you talking about I can't play the guitar," he said.

"PLAY!" Ten-Ten, Temari, and Ino called and he shut his mouth.

'I'll just play badly and they'll get off my case.'

**Kit I don't think-**

But it was to late for Kyuubi warning cause when Naruto just began to pluck strings like he had no idea what he was doing He was meet with a fist to his face, then his body came in contact with two things of cement and brick walling.

**I tried to warn ya**, the kyuubi stated trying to hold back a snicker.

'Shut up Ero-ubi.'

**MY NAME IS NOT ERO-'UBI!**

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura yelled, "you play that damn guitar like you did last night this instant." He made his slow and painful way back to the stage and picked up his guitar.

"Alright Sakura-chan," he said mightily quickly, "just don't send me through another wall please." He sat back down on the stool and took a deep breathe before he hit a few chords.

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away,

Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be ok

Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

[Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Your Guardian Angel.

Naruto finished up his song and looked to his audience waiting for their laughing but he got was their stunned silence.

**That was expected**, Kyuubi dead panned.

'Shut up, they haven't said anything yet,' Naruto said, though he really couldn't argue their jaws were on the floor while the ladies, even Kurenai had stars in their eyes.

"Naruto-kun," Rock Lee was the first to break out of the silence of the room, "that was...was.." Naruto closed his eyes and waited for their critism of his talent, "AMAZING!"

Naruto sweet-dropped. Stnading up he huffed, "Lee don't scare me like that!"

"Scare you like what?" Lee said a confsued look in his eye.

"I thought you were going to degrade me for my ...talent if ya wanna call it that," Naruto replied slumping his shoulders, he remebered when he had played for the sandaime and whenever they had guest. He'd always been praised for his talent and it broke his heart now.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said seeing the emotion's of sadness and heartache playing through his students eyes.

Naruto put the guitar down and smiled a fake smile trying to hide his emotions, "I'm not really hungry anymore, I'll see ya all Monday I guess," he said and disappeared without a second glance.

Everything was silent when Kiba broke the silence once more, "What the hell was that!" he cried before turning to the girls, "How did you know he could that!"

"Shut up Kiba," Ino hissed and looked to the ground, 'we might of pushed him to far. Now he'll never sing or play guitar again.' She blinked and raced out the door she had to find Naruto and tell him she was sorry. The other girls, though as upset as Ino was, didn't move, they figure by the emotions playing through his eyes, he needed to be alone.

Ino found Naruto atop the Hokage monument with his own guitar just playing some chord then stopping then starting a new one. One he played she recognized. "Hush-a-bye, Don't you cry," she sang gently the lullaby her mother once sang to her, "Go to sleep little Baby. Go to sleep Little baby," she had gotten Naruto's attention and he continued to play the chords, "when you wake You shall have all the pretty little horsies. All the pretty little horsies."

[93 Current: Pretty Little Horsies

"You're a lovely singer. You know that lullaby?"

"Thank you and yeah," Ino replied softly, "my mother used to sing to me when I was younger and couldn't sleep. She said her mother sang it to her when she was young. How do you know it?"

"One of my caretakers that came and brought me some food and some clothes every month would sometimes stay with me just incase I accidently set my apartment on fire. She used to sing it to me."

"What was her name?"

"Kajule," he smiled and turned to her, "Yamanaka Kajule."

"My mother," Ino said before realization dawned on her, "I wondered where she went some nights, my father said she was on a mission."

Naruto let out a small laugh, "that's right, to some of my caretakers, I was just another mission," he blinked before giving a small smile, "but I doubt you want to hear about my pitiful life." He looked back over the village and gave great sigh before hitting a few more chords on his guitar.

"I'm sorry," Ino said.

"For what?" He asked looking back to her, he didn't want her to be sorry for him.

"For pushing you to sing, all of us girls are," she replied.

Naruto shrugged, "they would of figured out one day," he said, "but your all forgiven." Ino gave a small smile.

"You forgive so easily,"she said.

Naruto closed his eyes, 'It's the forgetting part I'm having trouble with,' he though sadly to himself.

**Kit you want me to take those memories back to their doors and lock them away?**

'If I'm ever going to be a good ninja,' he told the Kyuubi, 'I must face these memories.'

"Naruto-kun," Ino said sitting down next to him and looking him straight in the eye, "what's the matter? Why are you so sad?"

"I remeber," he started, "nine years ago, the Kazekage was over with Gaara-sama," he blinked, reliving this memory would be hard. "And Sarutobi-sama asked me if I would entertain the guest for him until he could. He trusted me so much," Naruto held back some of tears at the memory of his surrogate grandfather, "and I tried to make him proud, but I was so nervous... I couldn't do it. I made a fool of myself and Sarutobi-jiji-sama. It was horrible, but the next day he told me that the Kazekage understood my predicament, that I was young and could be afraid. Sarutobi-jiji-sama told me the same thing. He wasn't upset though he should of been. He just gave me a smile and a told me I'd would have another chance if I wanted it." Naruto wasn't looking at her, he was looking down, the memory being to hard to take. While he was trying to hold back some tears.

"What about that other chance?" Ino asked putting her arms around him and comforting him.

"I perfected my song and I sang and played it proudly," Naruto said with a small smile. "Sarutobi-jiji-sama got me some ramen and Ice cream for it, and also taught me a song and a new technique." Ino just put her head on his shoulder surprising him.

"That's good," she said, "can I hear the song?"

Naruto thought for a minute before nodding, It wouldn't hurt, only help.

**Yes I'm quite aware that i have a obessesion with Baam! swish, and thud like words. Well heres chapter 2. I hope you like it. Its just kinda out there and i'm not sure excatly what to think about it. I know one thing. I wrote it while I was listening to Numa numa! Okay. Whatever. I'm sur eyou all could really careless. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi speaking**

"**Yume"**

**I wont ever own Naruto. Pity really. Itachi and Naruto would make sucha cute couple. (Note: Itachi doens't come in till later-if ever.)**

**Chapter 3**

However you feel

Whatever it takes

Whenever it's real

Whatever awaits me

Whatever you need

However so slight

Whenever it's real

Whenever it's right

I've been thinking long and hard about the things you said to me

Like a bitter stranger

Now I see the long and short the middle and what's in between

I could spit on a stranger (pull me out)

You're a bitter stranger (pull me out)

Whatever you feel

Whatever it takes

Whenever it's real

Whatever awaits me

Whatever you need

However so slight

[chorus

Honey, I'm a prize and you're a catch and we're a perfect match

Like two bitter strangers

Now I see the long and short of it and I can make it last

I could spit on a stranger (pull me out)

You're a bitter stranger (pull me out)

I could spit on a stranger (pull me out)

You're a bitter stranger (pull me out)

I could spit on a stranger (pull me out)

You're a bitter stranger (pull me out)

I see the sunshine in your eyes

I'll try the things you never try

I'll be the one that leaves you high, high, high

[Nickel Creek: Spit on A Stranger.

Naruto finished up his song and looked to Ino to see her smiling. His cheek tinted pink, Ino was very beautiful when she smiled, "you like it?"

"Its different," she said, "not what I normally listen to but, when you sing it..." she said and put her head on his shoulder and looked over the village, "I love it." He smiled and hesitantly put his arm around her waist, fearing this was a dream. He'd never had this kinda contact from a girl.

"Ino," he said standing up and pulling out of her arms to her surprise, "I'm sorry, I have to go." He put the guitar over his shoulder and walking away, "I'll talk with you later." Ino just watched as he walked away and was hopeful when he stopped and glanced back, "and thank you," he said before he disappeared. Ino just bowed her head, she was glad she could help, but his reaction at the end, she just wanted to get close to him, show him she cared for him. She just sighed and decided she'd go home, she wasn't really hungry.

Ino walked into her home to find her mother holding her father in a head lock, Kajule looked up and smiled, "hi honey," she said, "I thought you were going to eat with rookie nine?"

Ino eye brow was raised at this sight, "um..Mom..." she started, "why do you have dad in a headlock?" Her mother was about to answer that. "On second thought, I don't wanna know," she said, "I'm going to my room, you two have fun," she said as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"No Ino! Don't leave me down here!" Inoshi yelled to his daughter as his wife tightened her grip.

"Now what did you do with my cookbook," Kajule hissed out. Inoshi only whimpered as he was at the mercy of a very angry woman.

Ino closed the door to her room and turned on her stereo and 'Most Girls' by Pink came on. She danced around while she stripped into something more comfortable and used her hair brush to do kareoke. Once she was done she heard clapping from her door. Turning to see her mother she blushed and put down her brush. Her mother then gave a small frown, "what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," she replied.

Kajule sat down in a chair near the door after she shut the door, "I don't believe that for a minute." She replied with a smile.

"Well there is something," Ino said frowning and looking down.

"Would this something have to do with a certain blond haired ninja by the name of Uuzmaki Naruto?" Her mother said with that knowing smile.

"How do you do that?" Ino asked.

"Oh sweet heart, it comes with the job of being a mother," she replied giving a little laugh. "So what's itchin' ya about him?"

"I like him," Ino said, "a lot, he's sweet, kind, funny, trustworthy, and strong," Ino said sitting down, "he's everything I ever wished for in a man, but he doesn't seem interested at all." Kajule frowned.

"Ino, it's not that he's not interested," Kajule said, "It might just be he's not ready to go steady with someone." She got up and went to sit beside Ino on her bed, "He's had a hard life, with his parents dying and stuff," she said. Ino nodded understanding, it was perfect excuse, he never received love so how could he give it.

"HONEY I FOUND YOUR COOK BOOK!" Inoshi yelled from downstairs. Ino sweat-dropped when her mother jumped up like a kid hearing about a piece of candy.

"I'm make some of your favorite tonight," she said, "why don't you invite him over." She winked and Ino blushed.

"Alright mom," Ino said. Kajule was about to leave when her daughter called her again, "Mom, when you like someone, and then there are others that like him, what do you do?"

Her mother, apparently not expecting that question thought for a minute, "either he turns into a polygamist," she said before smiling to her daughter, "or ya kick the other women's asses." Ino smile faltered for a minute. She didn't want to kick all their butt's...she stopped, 'well maybe except Sakura,' she thought, but for her Naru-kun... She smiled and pumped her fist before getting up and pulling on something more travel worthy and leaving to go find Naruto.

"YUME GET YOUR FAT ASS UP!"

Yumeobito hissed and jumped so high he landed with a thud on the wooden floor of Naruto's apartment._**"**_**DAMN YOU**_**",**_ Yume hissed out as Naruto grabbed him up by two of his three tails and rubbed his tummy much to Yume's pleasure. _**"**_**Damn.. You...**_**"**_. he stuttered out the rubbing feeling good.

"You didn't go mess with any babe cats did you," Naruto whispered into his ear.

Yume just blush and thrash out of his hand and leap onto on the bed posts and sit there like a statue. _**"**_**YOU IDIOT I'VE BEEN ASLEEP ALL DAY!**_**" **_

Naruto just cleaned out his ear with his pinky, "you do realize there is no need to yell."

_**"**_**Fuck you**_**".**_ Yume said turning around and jumping to the other bedpost before jumping onto the ground and walking to his bed, _**"**_**I'm going back to sleep**__"

"No your not," Naruto replied dragging the kitty back into his arms, "its training time." Yume groaned and just tapped a claw on the floor, his face twisted into a pout while Naruto dragged him by his tails out the door.

"Come on Yume," A voice called, "move faster, you'll never become clan leader if you don't!" Ino looked up to see two figures fighting, though they were just blurs to her. Yume hit Naruto with one of his tails before flipping back and landing on his feet panting. Naruto landing on his feet rubbing his arm. "Good, your growing much faster, but you still need to be better. We must pull at least 5 tails out of you for you to become the clan leader."

"**Hai**_**"**_, the black and white cat replied before going back into attack position. Naruto looked over Yume, this was not the Yume he knew, this Yume was twice the size of the house sized Yume so that it looked like he was a lion. This serious side only came to Yume when he was training, and Naruto wasn't sure if he liked it very much, but Yume had saved his life when he was younger so he owed it to the young cat. Naruto dropped into attack position and pulled out two katana Sarutobi had gotten him when he was younger, "Show me what you got Yumeobito," he said as they both charged at each other. After a few rounds of hit, leave crater in the earth, hit again, and so on, the two of them stopped and Yume turned back into his three tailed usual cat size and Naruto sat underneath a tree his guitar resting beside him. _**"**_**Hey Naruto-sama. Will you play that song we were working on last night?**"

Naruto looked up and smiled, grabbing his guitar. Yume walked over and sat down infront of him while Naruto strummed a few chords. "Why don't you change into your human form for me."

Yume nodded and in a poof of smoke a young boy about 9 sat there dressed in cat fur._** "**_**Better?**_**"**_

"Yes," Naruto said as he began the rhythm.

"_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**You're sick of feeling numb**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand**_

_**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**_

_**This life is filled with hurt**_

_**When happiness doesn't work**_

_**Trust me and take my hand**_

_**When the lights go out you will understand**_

Yume Stood up and Started to rock out!

"_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Anger and agony**_

_**Are better than misery**_

_**Trust me I've got a plan**_

_**When the lights go off you will understand**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing**_

_**Rather feel pain**_

_**I know (I know I know I know I know)**_

_**That you're wounded**_

_**You know (You know you know you know you know)**_

_**That I'm here to save you**_

_**You know (You know you know you know you know)**_

_**I'm always here for you**_

_**I know (I know I know I know I know)**_

_**That you'll thank me later**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Rather feel pain"**_

[Three's Day Grace: Pain.

They finished up their chorus and Yume sat down from his rocking out. Naruto laughed at his partners blush, "You wanna do another one?"

_**"**_**Can I do Animal I Have Become?**_**"**_

_**"**_Sure," Naruto said as he stung a new chord and Yume got up dramatically and began to sing. Ino watched these two music makers in shock.

Yume began:

"_**I can't escape this Hell, **_

_**So many times I've tried, **_

_**But I'm still caged inside, **_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare, **_

_**I can't control myself! **_

_**So what if you can see, **_

_**The darkest side of me, **_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become! **_

_**help me believe, **_

_**It's not the real me, **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal! **_

_**(This animal, this animal.) **_

_**I can't escape myself, **_

_**So many times I've lied, **_

_**But there's still rage inside. **_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare, **_

_**I can't control myself! **_

_**So what if you can see, **_

_**The darkest side of me, **_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become! **_

_**Help me believe, **_

_**It's not the real me, **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become! **_

_**Help me believe, **_

_**It's not the real me, **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal! **_

_**Somebody help me through this nightmare, **_

_**I can't control myself! **_

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare, **_

_**I can't escape this hell! **_

_**(This Animal! x7) **_

_**So what if you can see, **_

_**The darkest side of me, **_

_**No one will ever change This animal I have become! **_

_**Help me believe, **_

_**It's not the real me, **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become! **_

_**Help me believe, **_

_**It's not the real me, **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal! **_

_**This animal I have become! "**_

[Three's Day Grace: Animal I Have Become.

Ino jaw dropped, thus making her stumble out of her tree scaring the two singers into attack mode. Naruto sighed and lowered his guard, "Its just Ino-chan."

_**"**_**That girl you were telling me about Naruto-sama?**"

"Yeah her Yume," Naruto said with a blush.

Ino looked up, "he's talked about me? What has he said?"

_**"**_**He said you were very Beau-**_**" **_Naruto covered Yume mouth quickly and turned around his back to Ino scolding him. Ino just quirked an eyebrow. She shrugged and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad I found you," she said, "My mother is fixing a special dinner tonight, do you want to join me for dinner?"

Naruto's smiled faltered, "at your house?" He asked and Ino nodded hoping he'd say yes. "Did your parents say it was okay for me to go over to your house?"

Ino gave a weird look, "Naruto, are you okay? If you don't want to come then you don't have to come?"

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, I can'-" He was about to explain when two ANBU appeared behind him.

"Uzumaki-san," the butterfly masked one spoke making Naruto turn his head slightly, "the Hokage has asked for your audience at her office."

Naruto gave a nod and the two disappeared. He turned and gave Ino a frown, "I can't go. Sorry."

Ino nodded understanding before she turned around to come face to face with Yume who looked her over and smiled nervously, "hello there."

**"Hi,"** Yume replied, **"Naruto-sama was right you are pretty." **Ino blushed and gave Yume a nice smile before she left to head home. Naruto grabbed Yume forcing him back into his Cat stage and disappearing to Tsunade's office.

Naruto entered into Tsunade's office Yume on his shoulders, "you called Hokage-sama?" Tsunade looked up form her work and nodded.

"His progress?"

"Coming along nicely," Naruto said scratching Yume's ears making Yume purr and curl up closer. Tsunade nodded.

"Good cause your going to need that power," she said tossing him a scroll, Naruto was about to speak but Tsunade cut him off, "I know you're not an ANBU anymore, but I need you to pull out that outfit just one more time. This mission requires your skills...Seishin Kitsune." Naruto flinched at the old name.

"Yeah," he said, "and one time will turn into two and soon my ass will be dragged back into that hell they call ANBU," he said to himself but loud enough for Tsunade, "who am I taking with me?"

"White Fang, Kujur, and Oni Kat," she said.

Naruto looked down to the scroll, "White Fang," he muttered, "Kakashi, I hope you haven't lost your touch after teaching us." With that he disappeared back to his apartment to get his old ANBU outfit. Good thing he keep it washed and clean. Pulling out a white fox mask he wiped some dust off it and sighed. He swore he'd never come back to this. Never again touch it, his hands had already been stained with to much with the crimson liquid of his enemies. He turn back to see Yume in his human form dressed in ANBU outfit that fit him, his cat mask black. "You ready buddy?"

**"She has no right to do this,"** he stated emotionlessly. He knew Naruto's feelings to this job. He knew and understood why Naruto had given it up.

"She is the Hokage. We listen and obey." he said with a blank smile and a blank look in his eyes before he put his mask on and they both disappeared to get their team.

Kakashi was in somewhat shock. Seishin Kitsune was back? Just where the hell had he been? "Hatake-san," his voice broke the sharigun holder out of his thoughts, " get ready." he ordered, "meet me at the west gate," he said turning around to disappear but glanced back, "on time this time." With that he left to get Kujur. He knew she would be a bit harder. He glanced back to see Iruka trying to wake his love up from his faint spell. Naruto smirked, those two were made for each other. Stopping infront of the Hyuuga residence he held up a ANBU badge to the guards who quickly let him through. Entering into the Hyuuga training ground there was a sharp gasp from Hinata. Hashi looked up from his scroll and stood to his feet.

"Your business," he said coldly, he didn't like ANBU interfering with his family. Naruto mentally groaned, this was going to be harder.

"Hokage-sama has summoned Hinata-san to her office for further training under her tutelage," he lied. Hashi looked to Hinata who was still abit shaky. Hashi questioned himself. Did his daughter know this, he looked over the ANBU's height..boy. And if she did. How?

"How does my Daughter know you?" he questioned.

Naruto tilted his head, "know me? I don't know. A lot of people know me. I do have a reputation of being the seishin Kitsune, I'd be surprised if someone hadn't heard of me," he said.

Hashi frowned, the ego of a child.

The Kyuubi was laughing and saying something about rubbing off on Naruto. Hinata let a small unheard giggle. Naruto just let a smirk knowing Hashi couldn't see it.

**"Seishin Kitsune,"** Oni Kat's voice called, **"we have to hurry. You know the Hokage gets very 'displeased' when people aren't on time." **

He turned around and nodded. "Hinata-san, meet me outside the gates I am to escort you." With that he disappeared.

Hinata just sighed and relaxed a blush firmly put on her face, she heard her father cough and her face lost all color as she looked to him. "Do you like him?

"He's the sei-seishin Kistune t-tou-san... W-who wouldn't?" she stated as she ran for her room. Why was Seishin kitsune back? More importantly, what was so important to bring him back?

Exiting her room window she jumped down before Naruto, "Seishin-sama, your back."

"Not forever, just for this one mission. Our talents are needed Kujur-san, a demon form the dog clan is on a rampage in a village near Suna. They want it stopped before it reaches Suna and destroys everything. Gaara-sama has set up a hotel in suna where we are staying for nights." He explain taking off with her.

"Who else is join us?" She asked.

"White fang and of course Oni Kat, " he said pointing to the young boy with the black cat mask on his back.

**"Its good to see you again Kujur-chan,"** he said with a smile.

"Like wise Oni Kat."

Reaching the gates the three young ANBU found the eldest member of their party waiting sharping his blade in a form of chakra control. White fang looked up and a happy aura came from him, he was defiantly glad to see them. They gave each other a nod before taking off after their captain who was leading toward the village hidden in the flowers. Little did they know just how bad it would be when they got there.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going on a trip this weekend so i figured i'd leave you with chapter 4, and not be evil to all you who actually like this.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi speaking**

"**Yume"**

**Chapter 4**

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he slid past the raging crowd running in the opposite direction of him. He jumped out of the way as two large tails came crashing down on the section of the flower village, sending bodies and dubry flying and landing in piles and scattered on the village roads.

_**"**_**Kitsune-sama!**_**"**_ a voice broke over his radio.

"Get the people out of here," he ordered to Oni Kat who was speaking to him.

_**"**_**And what about you?!**_**"**_

"I'm going to hold Naka off until Kujur and White fang can finish the seals I taught them," he said with a sigh.

_**"**_**Are you crazy, he'll kill you mother fucker!**_**"**_

"Not like I have much of a choice," Naruto dead panned. Oni Kat was silent before turning off his radio and going back to hurrying the people into the shelter. Naruto jumped to the roof of the tallest building but just barely dodging the tail that came crashing down. Half the building crumbled as he landed on another roof. Cursing he speed off toward Naka hoping he could settle the great dog down, and if he couldn't...he pushed that thought aside and continued with his mission. Dodging a few falling wooden beams here and there Naruto danced around teasing young Naka into attacking more and more hoping to wear the young demon out though he was seeming to have no effect as Naka just keep thrashing away at the buildings still standing. Dodging again he cursed once again, this was taking to long. Where were Hinata and Kakashi, he didn't want to do this technique on his own, but if he had to... The Kyuubi stopped him in an outrage.

**You idiot if you do it alone you may not wake up again! Just cause you got lucky one time doesn't mean number two try is alright!!!!!**

'Kyuubi I won't have a choice soon!' he yelled back mentally to the great beast in his stomach, 'if they don't come soon Everything will be destroyed!' The Kyuubi was silent, although this was not his kit's village he still protected it with his life. Who was this boy, Jesus!? He watched as his kit dance(dodge and tease) around with Naka a few more minutes and still no sign of his team. 'Kami,' he thought, 'Lady Luck, you're my only two people I can trust to keep me safe for now.' he thought as his prayer before stripping his hands of his gloves and beginning to do signs, Naka had rampaged long enough. Sliding to a stop on top of the highest tree that stood, the center of the hidden flower village, and stared the great demon face to face and finished up his last two signs. "**Demon control: Strings of Controlling life!**" Ten strings of Fire red color shot from his hands and wrapped around the tails and paws of Naka who let out a great roar and pulled back sending Naruto flying into a water fall violently. Cracking the wall and landing on some rocks below. Standing up Kyuubi quickly healed him and Naruto yanked on two string connected to the front paws sending the demon's front paws from under him. Naka hit the ground with a thud sending a 8.2 earthquake trembling under them. He turned his head viciously so that foam from his mouth flew across the battle felid. Snapping his jaws sent Naruto flying back from the shock wave his jaws created and then with only a demons power Naka used his tails and sent Naruto flying again, only this time Naruto landed against a cliff and used his chakra to stick there and yanked four more strings making two tails and the back two paws come from under the demon sending an even bigger earth quake through the ground. Naruto let a sweet drop appear on the back of his head 'Lord...Naka needs to lose some weight. Not even Yume made this big a of a thud.' Kyuubi snickered.

**He'd kill you if he heard you say that.**

Naruto didn't not reply again as he began to feel the drain on the Kyuubi's chakra he was using, since his had ran out a little while ago. That was why you never did this technique alone. He lost his grip on the rock and was sent over the angered beast into the ground leaving a crater. Struggling to his feet the Kyuubi used some of the chakra to heal his kit though it just made Naruto's control over the best weaker as his chakra drained rapidly. Growling he yanked on two more strings but the control was to weak and he was again cast into the sky and landed on the cliff he once stood on completely destroying it, though it was weak from the earthquakes in the beginning. He struggled to his feet noticing that one arm was broken and no longer had the use of his left hand, meaning three tails and two paws were free once more, and to make matters worse he only had on more string of control which meant he could only control a paw of demon Naka. He coughed up some blood and stumbled to his feet before clutching his chest were a piece of rock, made a large gash through his outfit. He cursed his metal chest plate as half of that was lodged through his chest and his arm guards had gone right threw his upper arms. He could feel one of the metal plates rubbing against his humerus, which in turn made his arm hurt like a bitch. He heard a voice yell something out and his head snapped up to see Oni Kat and White fang holding the beast down with the same technique while Kujur came to his side. "Seishin-sama," she cried. She helped him sit down, albeit it being very painful for him and she began to heal his wounds trying not to hurt him more then he already was.

"He should be tired from my run with him," Naruto coughed out weakly as he pulled the metal plate out of his chest and gasped for air before hunching forward trying to breathe. A piece of the metal must have hit a lung or rib, or something. All he knew was he hurt like hell.

Kujur gasped as she put her chakra filled hand to his chest trying to close the wound up quickly, "Seishin-sama you shouldn't do that, you could cause more harm then good," she stated quite agitated at his carelessness. Kyuubi, thankful Naruto had stopped the technique, quickly regained his chakra once again and started to heal the boy. Naruto looked up to the battle to see Kakashi holding one string around Naka's muzzle while Oni Kat worked on controlling two strings in each hand holding the beast down.

_**"**_**Naka!**_**" **_Oni Kat yelled, _**"**_**You f'in bastard wake the hell up before I give you your rabies shot mutt**_**!"**_ Naka growled trying to toss his head to the side to Oni Kat but couldn't due to the second flesh bag that had interrupted him beating the crap out of the first little fleshbag who dared interrupt his rampage.

Kakashi yanked on his string bringing the great beasts head down to the ground raising dust from the area it landed, his precision control of chakra and strength a great mix for this job he's taken and his determination to stop what he saw 15 years ago still fresh in his mind. "Seishin-sama," he called, "me and Oni Kat can't keep this up forever!"

Naruto stood up and smirked, "can't a man take a nap around here," he stated jokingly before jumping over some ruble of where he landed and began to make signs though Kujur was having a conniption over his moving about, which he totally ignored focused only at the task at hand. He walked forward at a slow yet fast pace making signs as he went. Even in his rage Naka knew these movement, slow and quickening as they went along. Snapping free of Kakashi's string he let out a roar as the memory of a young boy with blond hair came to his mind and thrashed around sending debry everywhere. Naruto smiled before he finished his ox seal and called out "**Memory repair: Release the locks of hell!**" he called and a bright light shot from his hand straight into the center of Naka's forehead making the beast go completely still. As the dust settled the three anbu watched as their caption hit the ground almost lifelessly and the great Demon roar before changing back into a six tailed wolfhound sized dog and falling to his side laying there twitching. Oni Kat hit his knees panting his chakra almost spent form holding four strings that long, thanking Naruto for his quick action. Kakashi walked over to Oni Kat's body panting as well, he may not of had that much chakra but he wasn't dead yet.. Hinata raced over to her captains body and began healing him as her conniption fit continued mentally in her mind with the help of her ChibiHina.

Coming over, gripped to the back of Kakashi, Oni Kat looked up to Kujur and frowned seeing her obsessing over Naruto, **No love from the ladies** he thought before opening his mouth. _**"**_**Nice to know you care**_**,"**_ he said teasingly.

Kujur looked up and frowned, "I had to heal Seishin-sama," she spoke, "I couldn't let him-"

"**Forget about it**," he said hoping down from Kakashi's back, _**"**_**I understand**." Kujur smiled beneath her mask before she went back to treating her captain, trying to break fever. It had never been so bad, but it might have just been the number of tails and amount of chakra he just encountered.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kakashi asked as he used a few broken pieces of trees and lite a fire real quick.

"We'll have to remove Seishin-sama's mask," Kujur replied taking off her mask giving kakashi one hell of a surprise.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

" The one and only," she said with a sarcastic smirk (ooc) to her, "Hello Kakashi-san," she replied before reaching to remove her captain's mask, only to have her wrist grabbed by one of his hands.

"That's not necessary Hinata-san," he spoke deeply, "I'm quite fine like this." Hinata squeaked and pulled away trying to catch her breathe. He sat up slowly and hunched over as he made a sign making it look like he was healing himself with a jutsu. He looked to Yume who was wrapping the wound on his arm, "Thanks," he said before looking to Kakashi and Hinata. They all gave him a smile. Kakashi went with Oni Kat to find some more fire wood for tonight since the hotel they were supposed to be at was destroyed by on of Naka's tails. That left Hinata and Seishin alone. "I'm going to lay here for a moment or two," he said.

"Alright captain,"she replied and he laid down and quickly fell into slumber while Hinata just keep glancing back. Their captain had a hot body. She blushed, she should not be thinking of her captain like that!

Oni Kat kicked a piece of rock that had been chipped off a boulder as he picked up wood for the fire, his partner, White Fang who was whistling quietly as if he could care less. Oni Kat smiled, 'I wonder if he would be so carefree if I cut off his... hehehehe...private parts...hehehe.' As the young neko-human devised and imagined, White Fang caught his partners mischievous atmosphere and frowned. What ever he was conducting in that little head of his was not good. He decided not to ask. He remembered a few times he had and he shivered as he picked up some wood.

**Flashback 1**

"What you up too Oni Kat?" White fang asked making the small ANBU 'eep' and drop the sand paper and paint he was carrying. White Fang raised an eyebrow, " Why do you have sandpaper and paint?"

"Just doing some redecorating," he replied with a mischievous smile behind his mask but letting off the atmosphere of innocence. Kakashi didn't believe him for a minute. Oni Kat then continued to skip off with paint in hand like a purse.

The next morning Kakashi was making his way around his kitchen when he heard:

"ONI KAT!!!!!"

Perking up he looked out the window to see Oni Kat racing by his mask just about off his face from lack of chakra control as he laughed himself into insanity. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but decided he wouldn't ask. He went to turn away before he saw his ANBU caption in his pj's racing after the Young Oni Kat. It looked like blood had stained the collar of his shirt. He wore a mask on his face as well. 'What does he do..' Kakashi questioned himself, 'sleep with his mask on?'Though he really couldn't say naything..so did he.

"All older guy's are pervs!" Oni Kat yelled holding up a picture of a naked woman painted on the wall while the caption passed out from a nosebleed in his bed., "and I have proof! Oh Nami-chan!"

"ONI KAT!!!" Seishin yelled hurrying off after him not wanting Nami to see that picture.

**End Flashback 1**

"Yo earth to White Fang!" Oni Kat yelled bonking Kakashi with a stick. Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts to find Oni Kat perched on his shoulders wacking him gently. "Yo wake up! You have enough wood to float the titanic!" Kakashi just glanced back and looked down at his stack. Nodding he and Oni Kat headed back for the camp.

"So what were you planning a while ago?" Kakashi asked as Oni Kat had decided that his back would be a nice place to relax. Kakashi told himself he wasn't going to ask, but it started conversation, so what the hell.

The young ANBU demon smiled underneath his mask and put on his innocent voice, "nothing important White Fang. Nothing important."

"You weren't planning another prank were you?"

"Me? Never," he said faking shock, "I'm appalled White Fang. Why would I do such a thing?"

Kakashi let a sweet-drop appear on the back of his head, he wasn't really going to answer that. He just wacked Oni Kat on the top of the head before he tossed him into the camp and set the fire wood down by the small fire Kujur had created while his captain sleep. Sitting down he put some wood on the fire and light it once again with a fire technique of his own. After sitting there a hum was heard a hum and tapping coming from Kujur. Both Oni Kat and White Fang looked to her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What was that?" Oni Kat asked.

"Alright if I tell you a secret you can't let it slip. Not to our captain, he'd be disgusted probably," she said glancing over to him to make sure he was still asleep. Seeing as how he was out cold she looked to them, "I play the drums."


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi speaking**

"**Yume"**

**Chapter 5**

Ino stretched as she sat up on her roof and looked to the young two-bun'd brunette appeared, her new blades shining., "Ino-chan have you seen Naruto-kun?" The blond looked to her and shook her head. "Damn," Ten-ten said she fixed her belt slightly. Ino grinned a thought coming to mind.

"What ya gonna have your way with him with that belt and katana?"

Ten-ten blushed a new shade of crimson and whacked Ino over the head, "no you perv!" she cried before getting herself back under control, "Naruto gave me these blades, my father said he left them for me before he disappeared."

Ino now look interested taking on the blades from her hands and examining it. "Damn you lucky," she looked up and winked, "he's making the first move."

Ten-ten twitched, "Ino!" Laughing could be heard from the roof top of a certain flower shop, mixed with yelps, possibly from where a couple of kunai's skimmed the blond heir of the Yamanaka house skin.

**LINELINELINELINELINE**

Temari just gulped when she saw her younger brothers face. Even though his demon had been extracted he could still give a glare that would freeze hell over. "G-ga-gaara,'" she stuttered out taking a few steps back, "what wrong?" She glanced over to Kankuro who looked like he was about to pee on himself, the killer intent his little bro was giving off, curtsey of a blond haired young boy by the name of Naruto, and gave him a look that screamed. 'HOLD HIM BACK YOU DUMBASS!' Though he didn't seem to be getting the message though he might of been faking. That seemed perfectly reasonable since he had a very large amount of sand under his feet that could crush him at any moment.

"Must... kill.. Uzumaki..."was the only words, slowly and evilly uttered from Gaara's lips before he disappeared in a swirl of sand. Temari just stood there eyes wide. Her Naruto-kun was in trouble! Really big bad trouble if Gaara got his hands on him. She looked over to Kankuro who collapsed on the floor of fright and relief. "Shit head," she muttered before going and walking over his body. She stepped in some liquid and shuddered. He was going to clean that up. She wiped her shoe off on his clothes before she too disappeared after her brother.

The Hokage sat sipping her sake, for once in her life, she had finished her paper work (by shoving it on the balcony and burning it till was all gone.) And nothing had gone wrong, she hadn't even sprung a headache yet! It seemed almost to perfect. She would come to hate her luck on today. In a burst of sand the door hit the other side of the wall making her look up to see a Kazekage standing there his face determined to kill something. Wasn't the ichibi taken out? She just continued to sip on her sake staring at him, her left eye twitching slightly. No one..No one disturbed her sake time. Even if it was the visiting Kazekage, she'd still send him out the window like she did Naruto. "Gaara-dono," she said softly.

"Tsunade-dono," he replied with a small nod trying to hold in his bloodlust.

"Can I help you with something today?"

"Yes, you can," he said a evil smile cracking onto his face, "I'd like to know where Uzumaki Naruto is."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Naruto and Gaara were really good friends, that was obvious, so why then has Gaara come in with the aura screaming 'Must rip, tear, and castrate a certain blond.' Oh boy what had the brat gotten himself into now. She leaned on her desk and rubbed her temples. Why was it that whenever the blond was brought up, she'd always get a headache? "What did he do know?" She asked slightly wondering how the brat could cause trouble while HE WASN'T ANYWHERE IN THE VILLAGE!

"Tsunade-sama," Temari cried appearing landing on her feet in a swish of wind her fan landing on the floor ready to hold Gaara back from attacking the young looking hokage. "Don't tell him anything, don't believe anything he said about me and Naruto!"

Tsunade raised her other eyebrow, "You and Naruto?..." she said inquisitively with a wicked smile on her face, "he hasn't said anything about you and Naruto." Temari paled. 'Shit.' She could of hit her head on something, but the hardest thing she was closest to was her fan, and she didn't want to break that. It was her precious...under Naruto at this point.

"What! There's nothing about Naruto! That's just the thing, anything gaara said about Naruto and I is a lie! There's nothing with me and Naruto!" she said panic stricken. 'Smooth one dumbass,' she told herself while her chibi jumped around smacking her. Tsunade smiled then turned back to Gaara. This would be perfect, and priceless.

"Ah Gaara-sama, I see that's why you've come to me. An arranged marriage to your older sister to the blond haired brat. Very smart. Sets good relations with the villages." You could feel her smugness rolling off while Gaara just stood there stricken by that horrible burn, that horribly witty burn. He was going to kill them both! Temari just kinda fell over out of shock at Tsunade's remark. "I have to talk to the brat about it when he returns."

"Returns?" Temari questioned, "where is he now?"

"He's off settling something in another village for me," Tsunade said pulling out a folder form her desk, "its his Hokage training."

There was a knock and the door opened and Seshin entered, Oni Kat beside him. "Hokage-sama," he said with a bow, "please forgive me for the intrusion but you asked for me to report immediatly."

Tsunade nodded and took the scroll Oni Kat offered to her and read over it and nodded once again, "I'm glad you arrived at this time," she motioned to Gaara, "this is Gaara-dono. Kazekage-sama this is my very best ANBU." Seishin coughed.

"Temporary ANBU," he said glancing to her, she wasn't getting him back into the ANBU that quickly. Tsunade just frowned. She should of known better.

"Temporary ANBU, my mistake. This is the ANBU that has dealt with the flower villages Demon problem." Gaara looked him over, he was his height and looked to sloppy to be an ANBU but yet he trusted her words. "I must ask you to remove your mask, for this next issues has to deal with your personal life."

Naruto perked up at this but looked to Gaara and Temari. Oh great, he thought, what did I do now? He nodded and sighed. "My identity does not leave this room please." Gaara nodded and Temari muttered a 'yes, of course'. He brought his hand up to his mask and cut his chakra control that held his mask to his face and shook his head to get his hair flat from his face. He looked to Gaara to see the young Kazekage in shock. (Gaara in shock! Where's my camera!) Temari was stuttering in disbelief.

"N-Na-Naruto..." she managed to get out her eyes wide as plates, "h-how?"

"Acting Temari-san, acting," he replied with a smile.

Temari just couldn't get the fact that Naruto was a ANBU.

"Now what is my purpose of revealing myself Tsunade-ba-sama?"

"It seems that Gaara-dono here as asked that you take his sister as one of your spouses." Tsunade with a smile fiddling a scroll she had taken from her desk when she put the other one Oni Kat had given her, just now remembering something else that had to be addressed.

"What!" Naruto cried.

"'One of'!" Temari cried next.

Gaara smirked, he was starting to like this idea. Smart Godaime Hokage. Clever little sannin.

Tsunade tossed the scroll to Naruto who gave her a quizative look before she nodded. He opened the scroll and scanned over it. The next thing they knew was Naruto was on the ground twitching of shock. Temari picked up the scroll and read over it before she too stumbled back and landed against the wall trying to keep her balance. Though she didn't know if it was the fact that he was the son of the yondaime or the fact that he was now labeled a poylgimst shocked her more. Gaara let a seriously wicked grin come to his face. Oh this was going to be fun.

Oni Kat however, having been forgotten, was currently cracking up on the floor his sides going to bust out of pure insane humor of this moment, which made him lose his chakra control making his mask fall off. Though he didn't notice, he was to busy laughing. Gaara noted the little midget neko looking human in the corner and raised an eyebrow. Konoha was full of some strange people.

"THE HELL!" Naruto cried slamming his fist on the counter, "your fucking kidding me! Me marry more than one person? That's a load of bull!!" Tsunade twitched, she was not going to deal with this shit from the blond haired ANBU.

"Well we can't_ make_ you become a polygimst," Tsunade said flatly, " but since you're the last of your clan it would be a pretty good idea to look into it. This decree isn't making you a poylgimst, its just allowing you to take on that title."

Naruto crossed his arms and stood straight, "well don't expect that to happen anytime soon," he stated rather harshly before grabbing Yume by the collar of his ANBU outfit and dragging him out the neko midget still laughing and beginning to gasp for air as he laughed.

-------

Ten-ten could have been the happiest girl on the face of the earth. These blades cut like a hot knife through butter, except her target wasn't butter, but the blades were defiantly hot. She was cutting through a training dummy made of the strongest wood her family could find. It sliced through the dummies head and she landed with stars in her eyes. She was gonna thank Naruto in more ways then one!

"Why of all the stupid, most pointless, most abusrd things she could bring up! And infront of Gaara no less!" Ten-Ten's ears perked up. That sounded like her Naruto-kun. She took off, the blades cutting the wind. She jumped over her fence and landed before Naruto who looked like dragon spotting smoke and breathing fire.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she said with a cheerful smile.

"Not know Ten-ten-chan," he said, "I'm pissed." he stated as calmly as he could. He didn't want to blow up at such a pretty girl.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" She asked a worried glint in her eyes.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over," he forced out a smile and continued walking on ward.

"Naruto-kun!" She called once more.

Naruto stopped clenched his fist. This was not the long stride home in rant mood he wanted. "Just–go–away," Naruto spat out from within his gritted teeth before disappearing in pure speed away from their location.

Ten-ten just kind of stood there in shock. But she was snapped out it when she got whacked over the head. Turning she saw Temari panting trying to catch her breath, "why–the hell– did you– make it worse?!"

Ten-ten responded, "how the hell was I supposed to know he was pissed?" defensively.

Temari gave her the most obvious look of her time, "you idiot he just said he was pissed! Did you not listen!"

"Well excuse me!" Ten-Ten clenched her fist and held it to Temari's face in an aggressive manor. "What was he pissed about anyway?"

Temari whispered into Ten-ten's ear making the brunette blush, squeal and jump up and down like the fangirl she was. She then stopped and looked to Temari. "Wait just a damn minute. Why the hell would he be pissed about that? Ya ask me any man would give up sex for a month just to have as many girls as he wants around him."

"Well it seems he's a little bit more scrupulous than most men," Temari said with stars in her eyes thinking about how amazing he is.

Ten-Ten raised an eyebrow with a question mark over her head and in an incredibly blond gesture said, "what does scrupulous mean?" Temari face planted.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi speaking**

"**Yume"**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto rolled over off his bed landing with a thud on the cold floor of his. He cursed and stood up stretching and heard every part of his body crack. Kicking down the door to his bathroom he switched the water to boiling hot. Standing the shower he let himself get 1st decree burns on his body. Oh sweet wake up call. The Kyuubi just grumbled.

**Alright brat I'm up**, the great fox said blankly as he began healing the small burns. **Turn the damn water down! **

Naruto smirked and turned it down to just steaming. He didn't know why he did this. Not like he actually had the money to pay for all the hot water it took to wake the great furball of a pervert up. After letting the dirt just wash off of him he stepped out and not feeling like using the strength to dry himself off he decided he'd use a jutsu. Not like it took that much chakra out of him. Soon after getting dry with his fire jutsu he pulled on his regular orange outfit. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and reached for the bread in his cabinet. He grabbed his cutting board and started to slice it. **I don't see why you do this why not just eat it off the loaf, I mean Its not like it's molded, that old sensei of yours bought it for you**.

'Its just habit I guess Ero-'ubi.' he replied making another slice.

**MY NAME IS NOT ERO-UBI BRAT STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!**

Naruto was shook out of his stupor that he had been in and the knife cut to far down and into his fingers that were holding the bread. 'DAMN IT!' he cried tearing the paper towels from the roll and pressing them to his hand, the blood dripping onto the bread. 'FUCKFUCKFUCK! Damn it Kyuubi! This is your fault hurry up and fix it fox!'

The Kyuubi just raised on of his eyebrows, then smirked and turned away and walked back into the darkness of his cell. **Lets see how well you do without me for now Brat.**

Naruto cursed the Kyuubi to the seventh layer of hell and quickly raked his mind for medical jutsus. Not an easy task since he almost never needs to use them. 'Fucking jackass.' he thought, 'now what was that jutsu for blood coagulation.' Naruto held the paper towel tighter around his fingers and after a moment he finally remembered it. He held up two fingers and focused his chakra. He muttered, "Blood Suppression" and began to work the magic. He watched as it formed a scab over it and he sighed. He was going to tear off two of Kyuubi's tails for that one. He walked into his bathroom once again and grabbed the bandages out of mirror cabinet. He made a mental note to get Sakura to fix it before he sparred with Sasuke; wouldn't want his finger to start bleeding mid-punch. Until then he put both fingers into splints so that he wouldn't absentmindedly open the wound. After this he headed out to meet his team cursing the Kyuubi all the way, but only hearing laughter in response.

Sakura leaned on the rail of the bridge, she had been the first one there today. Naruto was probably next then Sasuke. She leaned and looked into the little river following out fo the village, she remembered when team seven as one of there earlier missions, when they first began Team seven was to clean out the deeper part of the river.

"Sakura-chan!" The pink haired konoichi medic-nin looked up to see her blond haired teammate. She smiled and gave a wave.

"Hey Naruto-kun," she called before her eyes laid to rest on his hand. "Naruto what happened to your hand!" Naruto just smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah about that," he said, "I got clumsy this morning and sent a knife through two of my fingers," he said leaning on the rail next to her, "I was hoping you could heal them completely."

"Why not just use the Kyuubi's chakra?"

Naruto frowned, "stupid asshole of a kitsune decided that he would see how I faired with out his assistance."

"That sucks," Sakura said taking his hand and removing the splint and looking over the two fingers. "Well whatever you did made it scab over fast."

"Something Tsunade-ba-san taught me," Naruto said before getting whacked on the head.

"Show more respect when your talking about Tsunade-sama!" She said with a smile. Some things never change.

"Gomen Sakura-chan," he said holding the back of his head with his good hand while she began her work on his injured hand. "So the teme hasn't shown up yet?"

Sakura hit him again, "don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled shyly making Sakura fight back a blush. Now that she payed attention to Naruto she noticed how cute it looked when Naruto spoke shyly.

"What are you two doing," Sasuke cocked an eyebrow wondering why they were within five feet of each other.

"Nothing teme," Naruto yelled earning yet another whack from Sakura.

"Well, well, It seems everyone seems to fired up for practice," Kakashi said after having poofed into existence a smile curved under his mask and his eye up-curved.

"Practice?" Sakura questioned. That meant no mission. "Alright." She said with smile, practice was so much better then missions, although missions actually paid.

"More practice," she heard Naruto mutter to himself and frowned. She had forgot that Naruto needed missions so he could pay for his rent-which was overpriced just because he was the container of the Kyuubi.

"Alright then Dobe," Sasuke said. He must have heard Naruto as well. Sasuke had lightened up, only a bit around Naruto. After all I was Naruto who saved the raven haired boy from making the biggest mistake of his life, "you and me. One on one." Naruto's face lite up.

"Alright, but you have to pay for my dinner when I win."

"As If you'd ever win."

"I'll show you teme!"

Sasuke smirked and lead Naruto out onto a training feild.

Naruto took a defense position which, right off the bat, surprised Sasuke. Since when had the Dobe gotten defensive? He pushed that thought into the back of his mind and got into his position. Kakashi looked over the two ready ninja's. It was something about Naruto's defensive style that intrigued him and he was ready to know what it was called. "Hajime!" he called and the spar began. Sasuke attacked first throwing punches and kicks at high speeds. But Naruto just seemed to be faster and dodged all the kicks with only small movements. Naruto ducked down and sweep kicked At Sasuke's feet but the raven haired opponent flipped back and landed back in his defensive style. Naruto took the opportunity to take his turn and as quick as lightening it seemed he drew two kunai's shaped like double hooked blades. These were larger kunai's but not as big as the hook blades themselves. Naruto threw two of them. Jiraiya, who was watching from the trees, as he wanted to see his students progress while he was gone, raised an eyebrow, he'd never seen kunai's like these. The blond threw the kunai's at Sasuke who jumped and ultimately the blades lodged themselves into the tree behind were the raven once stood. Sasuke then appeared where he was once again and charged Naruto who only smirked. Sasuke saw Naruto twitch his fingers and out of the corner of his eye he saw the wire that had been on the two kunai's. His eyes widened. 'Nin-wire. Damn it!' But it was to late Naruto had yanked on the nin wire, " Trickster style: Boomerang Blades!" Sasuke shoe got nipped as the dark haired boy lunched into the sky. Naruto seeing Sasuke's guard down lunged forward his hands flowing behind him and with one quick thrust his harms were infront of him and the blades where moving for Sasuke's head. His blades however meet the earth as two kunai's belonging to a certain pink haired chunnen pressed into a tree.

Naruto hit the ground kneeled and his head snapped back to see Sakura twirling two kunais. Sasuke growled, he didn't need any help but Naruto just smirked and stood to his feet, "two against one," he mused to himself outloud, "this could get very interesting." In a blink of an eye Sakura found a blond haired teammate coming at her at incredible speeds two katana drawn and ready to make that kill. Sakura had to step back, she had never know Naruto to be so fast. She pulled back and lunched into the sky. Naruto smiled and forced chakra into his feet and he pressed him self to a tree and raced up the trunk till he came to the top and lunched himself like a jet engine firing toward his pink haired teammate. Katana and kunai collided and a crater was created from a pink haired girls impact with the ground. Sakura pulled herself up form the earth bed and cursed. Naruto hadn't had time to smirk since Sasuke came in for an attack.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element, Phoenix Fire)" Sasuke cried using his famous Uchia fire skills to try and defeat Naruto but the blond just brought his hands up and made signs as well.

"Katon, Karyuu Endan (Fire Element; Fire Dragon Flame Blast)" Naruto countered surprising the others. The missiles hit the enemies attack and canceled it. Sasuke landed on the ground and flinched while Naruto flipped and landed on a tree branch. "Anything you send at me I can send back ten times worse."

"Your bluffing!" Sasuke yelled staring at him.

"Am I?" Naruto cocked his head before smirking and disappearing in pure speed.

'Damn' Sasuke thoughts looking around, 'when did he get so damn fast!?' Sasuke blinked and activated his sharigun and looked around. 'He must be hiding.'

"Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

Sasuke turned around to be bombarded by eight Naruto clones and their weapons. Sasuke smirked and pulled out katana and swiped around him once hitting two clones. They smiled. "Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion)" They cried and Sasuke jumped up barley avoiding he explosion. He heard laughing and looked up. From the top of the trees Naruto-the real one- came down two kunai's in hand ready to make the killing move.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu ( Body Replacement Technique)!" Naruto's kunai's meet unfortunately with a log. Naruto landed on the ground and brought up his kunai's to block the katana that was coming for him. The pressure sasuke was putting on hi was forcing him to back up and out of the corner of his eye he could see Sakura beginning a attack. He smiled watching her make hand signs. She was getting faster. It then occurred to him, why he should be happy for her, he wasn't necessarily supposed to be right now. He turned his attention back to Sasuke. He thought quickly, raking his mind for anything and it came to him. It also helped his plan that Sasuke was preparing an attack as well. Naruto noted that sasuke had gotten used to using only one hand when summoning his certain jutsus. Sasuke jumped back and called his attack shooting a stream of fire at his blond teammate. Naruto reacted in seconds and slipped into a simple stance his hands out, almost waiting to grab the fire. "Collecting the Elements: Fire Style!" Naruto slid back only centimeters as the fire redirected into his hands.

"Art of Destruction: Acid Fist!"

Naruto spun his hands and made the fire a large sphere and smiled, this was so much like his Rasagan, only fire style. He twisted his body and threw the sphere with his body force at the oncoming frontal techniques Sakura was using. When she was hit and sent flying Naruto's muscles spasmed and he was force a moment of relaxation.

Sakura picked herself up and sent a questioning look to Naruto who smiled and disappear in their moment of confusion. Sasuke forgot his confusion for now and went right back into alert mode.

"Kufūu Suika no Jutsu (Drowning Maelstrom Technique)" Naruto yelled and everyone looked up as, once again Naruto came from the tops of the trees. Wind Release: Rasagan in his left hand, Water Release: Rapid Crasher in the right.

Kakashi who had been watching along with the other shocked members of the crew knew immediatly how skilled his blond student had become. Naruto used to do that attack with Yamato-san. He was pleasantly surprised to find his student able to do it on his own.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he grabbed Sakura before the spiral of earth swallowed them from under them and the water enclosed them from the top. He landed and spun around but to his horror Naruto was already preparing another attack. "Bye-bye Sasuke," Naruto said and yelled out his attack, " Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi (Earth Release: Rock Lodgeing Destruction!)!"

Sasuke frowned before an idea struck him like (me) hitting a barn with an atv- while going backwards- and he picked up his sword that lay by his feet and jumped up to meet the bolder that was hovering above them. With the strength he had gained from the past three years training with Kakashi he lodged the sword into the bottom of the boulder and discharged the chidori causing the boulder to shatter into large and small bits sending them flying around the battle field unfortunately they were to numerous to be dodged. Sasuke was safe being under the bolder and Naruto used a powerful wind jutsu to direct the flying pieces into another direction but Sakura however was not so lucky, try as she might to dodge the debris she got hit by a rather large chunk of rock on the head and fell to the ground a new wound on her head letting the blood in her body taste the fresh air outside.

"SAKURA!!!"

**A/N: Theres chapter 6. Be happy. Rejoice. I am not giving up on this one like all my others. Though I am debating wether I should kill off Sakura eviil snicker or not. I know I said i would put her in the harem but she just so useless...j/k. But seriously. Doudt has seeded into my mind wether I really want Sakura in the harem.**

**R&R. Pleeeeease. puppy dog eye no jutsu.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Kyuubi speaking**

"**Yume speaking"**

_**"Naka Speaking"**_

**Chapter 7**

"SAKURA!" they both cried in unison racing over dodging the still flying debris. Naruto slid to a stop beside her limp and motionless form of their teammate.

"No! No! No! She's dead! Sauke-teme why did you have to go and blow the damn rock up!" Naruto yelled trying to shake the girl awake.

"Shut up dobe, she's not dead," Sasuke said calming down seeing that Sakura was still breathing-if only a little, "she just unconscious."

"You still didn't need to blow up the damn rock."

"Shut up and gather up our weapons dobe. I'm heading off first to get Sakura to the hospital."

"You better be careful with her teme."

"Whatever," Sasuke said picking sakura up and racing off. Naruto frowned but went and picked up the weapons scattered around. Jiraiya smiled and disappeared.

Naruto paced around his arm folded and his worry etched into his face. He still couldn't understand why Sasuke was so calm.

"Stop pace dobe, she's fine."

"How can you be sure teme? That rock wasn't the smallest of things"

Sasuke just grunted but his attention turned to the female that had just stepped out from behind hospital doors. Naruto

spun around and ran up to her."Obaa-chan how is she?! Is she okay?"

"She fine brat," Tsunade said wanting so badly to hit the blonde but the look on his face made her smile slightly. He

really did care for the pink haired girl. "But she's in a coma."

"Coma?" Naruto managed to repeat with a frown.

"Yes dobe, the thing were people fall into a deep slumber and take a few days to wake up." Sasuke said to him like he

was stupid making him growl. He knew what a coma was, he wasn't that stupid. Sasuke and Tsunade frowned, but for two very different reasons. Sasuke frowned because he got no reaction from Naruto, while Tsunade frowned knowing Naruto was deep in thought.

"Brat," Tsunade called making Naruto look up, "Ten-Ten has been looking for you for the past few days why don't you go by and see her."

"Ten-chan? So she got her swords? Did she like them?"

"I don't know brat why not go ask her yourself."

Naruto smiled and raced off telling Tsunade to tell Sakura how much he's sorry when she wakes up (he also added that she should tell her that it was all Sasuke-teme's fault.) Tsunade smiled and nodded watching the blond bounce off, his smile back on his face.

"Now, Uchia," Tsunade said, "I have business to discuss with you."

Sasuke looked at the Hokage and raised an eyebrow, "what is this business."

"I'm sure your aware of the word polygamist, correct."

"Uh..."

Naruto jumped over the Koujo family fence when he heard pants and sword thrusts. He smiled seeing Ten-Ten practicing with the swords he gave her and decided that he would sneak up on her. Now sneaking up on weapons master is one thing in itself, now if that weapons master happens to be a girl, and currently training, its an even worse idea. But hey Naruto is an ANBU, he can take care of himself. He tip-toed silently up behind her and reached to cover her eyes with his hands, and nearly lost them-to one of his own swords. He yelped and flipped back, "Ten-chan! Its me Naruto!" he called holding his wrist to stop the bleeding.

"OHNARUTO!I'MSOSORRYICAN'TBELIEVEINEARLYCUTOFFYOURHAND!PL-EASEFORGIVEME!" Ten-ten yelled in hysteria and a sweat-drop appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"Um...Ten-chan. Please calm down, I'm fine," Naruto said trying to register what she had just said.

"Whaaaaaat!?!?!?!?!?!!?!!!!"

Naruto looked toward the hokage tower in confusion, "Sasuke-teme?"

"Huh?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"Ten-Ten, what's going on out here?" A male voice called as the Japanese style door slid open to reveal a middle aged man in a lounging kimono standing on the door way.

Ten-ten turned around and smiled to her father, "oh nothing, just Naruto-kun sneaked up on me."

"Uzumaki-san? I don't see him anywhere nor do I scene his presence? Ten-ten are you sure your not imagining things?"

Ten-ten looked around and to her surprise Naruto was no where to be found and she frowned. "Where did he run off to?" she questioned herself before telling her father what happened. Blue eyes watched from the rooftop of the Japanese style home before disappearing to go find something else to do. He'd rather talk to her when she was alone.

Naruto summoned his guitar to his location on his roof and set it up so he could play. His training was done and a few moment before he had seen Sasuke stumbling down the streets like a drunk zombie, whatever it was he wouldn't want to spar. He started playing and miles away Yumeobito's ears perked up.

The black and white cat stood to his feet lifting his tails that Naka's paw played with. The dog had followed them back having nothing better to do and it annoyed the cat to no end. _**"Where you going Little Yume-chan."**_

**"Don't call me Little Yume-chan!"**

_**"But its cute just like you!" **_Naka smiled.

Yume made no attempt to reply o that little fact and let shivers pass through his body before leaping and racing in the direction of the sound. Naka frowned but got up and followed thinking that his Little Yume-chan wanted to play. Yume glances behind noticing that Naka is following and increased his pace but the faster the went the more gleefully Naka followed._** "Playing hard to get ah, Little Yume-chan. I'll catch up to you sooner or later."**_ Yume left a cloud of dust in Naka's wake.

Temari was happily humming a tune walking down the streets of Konoha minding her own business might I add, until, she found herself blind-sided by a blur of Black and white. Pulling herself back into the real world she blinked seeing a bundle of fur laying on its side breathing heavily just a few inches from her.

**"Eh forgive me,"** her attacker spoke getting to his paws and staring at her. Moments of silence passed by before...

"AHHHH!!!!YOUTALK!!!"/ **"AH!!!!!-wait."**

Temari silenced herself seeing the cat sit down its tails waving behind it, **"Your Gaara-sama's older sister."**

"How do you know that," Temari asked sitting Indianan style in the middle of the street as if talking to a regular looking cat (A/N: Yume's under a genjutsu) in the middle of the street was the most sane thing in the world.

**"Oh..uh..." **Yume thought smacking its tail over its mouth,** "Meow." **he said hoping she'd fall for it but Temari's face reddend and she grabbed the cat by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up to her face.

_**"LITTLE YUME-CHAN!"**_

Temari had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting the dirt road once more this time to a much larger dog. Growling she grabbed on to the one tail that showed from this new animal and yanked on it making Naka cry and turn his head, his eye dropping in pain. Temari let go of his tail after meeting those purple eyes and the dog looked to Yume, _**"hey Little Yume-chan, where's your other tails?"**_

Yume just smacked his own forehead with his tail and gave an exasperated sigh, **"damn baka inu." **

_**"Meh!" **_Naka whined, _**"why am I a baka Little Yume-chan?"**_

**"And stop calling me little Yume-chan!" **the cat hissed.

"Wait you two have more then one tail? That means your demons right. Where were you heading off to in such a hurry?"

**"You don't have to announce it to the world you know," **Yume hissed referring to the demon comment, **"And can you let go of my scruff, gravity is starting to pull my body downward."** Temari 'eeped and set Yume down who shook his fur and tried to settle, the ground know being back under his feet. **"And I was heading off to find Naruto-sama. I heard his guitar and I figured he would be lonesome."**

"Oh Naruto-kun," Temari's eyes lite up, "can I come along?"

**"Only if you keep the Baka inu away from me."** Temari looked to Naka who looked up to her and she nodded.

"I'll try."

**"Good, now come along."**

Naka followed both of them whimpering in sadness and pain, seeing as how Temari had hold of Naka's one visible tail.

The three came up on a apartment building and Temari looked around hearing music playing. **"He's on the roof," **Yume said his ears perked up ready to jump up but Temari whipped out her fan and like a jet engine propelled herself up by the use of wind knocking Yume down to the ground again. Yume hissed but crouched down to jump back up but a certain six tailed dog had other ideas. Yume soon found himself running away from a gay dog who keep on barking_** "Little Yume-chaaaaaannnnn"**_

Temari landed on the roof shaking Naruto out of his mood and he looked up confused. "Temari-chan?"

"Hi Naruto-kun," she said sitting down next to him, "what are you doing up here alone?"

"Just relaxing playing my guitar..um.. How did you find me?"

Temari giggled then winked at him, "a lazy little kitty told me."

"Would this lazy little kitty happened to have been black and white?"

"Yeah."

Naruto frowned and turned his head away for a moment, "Yume," he hissed lightly, "your going to die when you get back.."

"That might take quite a while," Temari informed him, "he's being stalked rather vigorously." She pointed out the dust trail from over the side of the building. Naruto burst out laughing.

"Serves the lazy neko right."

"And Naruto-kun," Temari's voice dipped in fake heartbreak, "is having me around that bad?"

Naruto stuttered out trying to explain what he meant by that earlier comment but Temari just laughed and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Its okay. I was just kidding." Naruto let out one long sigh. "Now are you going to play me a song. I heard you gave Ino-chan a private concert." Naruto blushed at the memory.

"Uh.. Um.. What kinda song would you like to hear?"

"Hm. Something edgy," Teamri said.

Naruto made a thoughtful face before smiling. "I know just the one." Naruto looked back and fixed his fingers before he started.

"I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going becauseI gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here   
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape."

In the distance not more than 2 miles away a red head demon was throwing innocents left and right storming toward a certain blond haired males house. "She's with him...Must kill..."

"I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave "

_**"Uh, Mister scary man,"**_ Naka said being dragged by his tail while Yume was being held upside down by his own tail, look at Gaara.

**"Please don't Kill Naruto-sama,"** Yume begged.

The only response was an evil scowl. Yume and Naka gulped.

"Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape."

[Relient K -Be My Escape 

Just as Naruto finished the song Temari had snuck into a really romantic position, hanging off his shoulder leaning her head against his arm there was a terrible rumbling. She lifted her head and looked around before resting her head back on his arms, 'I don't care what it is as long as it does not disrupt this moment.' But as she thought that thought she scrambled away from Naruto seeing as how a cat had just rained down form the sky, a dog following shortly after.

"Yumeobito?"

**"Naruto-sama!"** Yume cried, **"run for your life!"**

"Yumeobito what are you talking-" Naruto was never able to finish that sentence before seeing Sand raise up to the roof level of the apartment level a very steaming red head riding it. Naruto gulped and stared up at Gaara. "Hello Gaara..." he managed but no more then that before grabbing both animals and taking off leaving two of the three sand siblings in his wake. But not before placing a sweet kiss on Temari's cheek.

Naruto managed to escape but stopped and let his hands rest on his knees and he tried to catch his breathe.

**I don't think I've ever seen you run so fast.**

'Don't misunderstand Kyuubi. Gaara is a hell load more scarier then any fangirls.'

**Hm. I must agree. Shukaku always did have a temper that could match mine-just not as much blood shed as I could do myself.**

'Don't take pride that your furball!'

**"Naruto-sama."** Yume called for the third time snapping Naruto out of his trance, **"you alright?"**

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You wont be for long." A voice chuckled and Naruto spun around.

**Well, well, if it isn't...**

**Preview of Chapter 8**

"Take him to the Hokage."

"Hai Seishin-sama!"

"No! That's the Kyuubi-brat! Don't you morons understand that!"

The ANBU stopped and cocked their head at him before chuckles were heard from them, "of course he is... and I'm the Yondaime." Eagle spoke coldly-most likely a Hyuuga Branch member. Butterfly giggled but the arrested him and walked away with him toward the Hokage tower. Naruto smiled before letting a sweat-drop appear. One crisis adverted.

**A/N: To all of you who have emailed me or reviewed me. Threatening to wipe me off the face of this earth if I kill Sakura. Well there's your anwser. She's alive. Only in a coma. And no. I'm not taking her off the harem.**

**[R&R PLEASE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hyuuga Hashi," Naruto acknowledged.

**Suddenly the smell of Bastard smells so good I could eat it.** Kyuubi muttered and Naruto mentally smirked.

Hashi didn't move but kept his eye locked on the young blond, "I must admit," he spoke making Naruto snap his eyes back to Hashi's pupil-less ones, " you had me going there for a minute." Hashi smirked and held up a file that read Seishin Kitsune and Naruto drew his weapon.

"That's a hokage file only, not to be read by any other," he warned.

"Then you should know she gave me permission to read it."

"Not to be rude but-I don't believe you."

"So maybe she was in one of her drunken stupors, I still got her permission and even had her sign a paper saying I could. She can't go back on that."

"Damn," Naruto cursed under his breathe and Yume and a very odd serious Naka was growling and hissing at the older man.

"But before you go trying to kill me," Hashi's tone lightened up only some, "I have a deal I'd like to make with you."

"You mean an order that you know I'll do since you're blackmailing me."

"Yes, but a deal seems a bit simpler, don't you agree?" Naruto spit to the side in rude gesture.

"Just tell me what you want before I wipe your ass off the face of the this planet." Nauto's eyes flashed red but that made Hashi's fake a hurt expression. Naruto growled-the bastard was playing with him!

"I don't think Hinata would be very happy with me gone."

"I don't know. I have a way of making women forget their problems," Naruto said suggestively and Hashi dropped his frown. "So what do you want."

"I want you to marry my daughter."

"Hinata-hime or Hanabi-hime?"

"Hanabi you idiot, Hinata's not worth such power you have."

Naruto lips twitched into a smile before bursting into laughter and clutching his sides. He looked up and snapped his fingers to appear dressed in his Seishin Kitsune outfit, a black bandana as always hiding his blond hair. Hashi didn't know what to make of this action. Had the boy lost it? In his confusion he half scenced the folder slipping out of his hand and the note he had stapled to it leaving his hand. His head snapped feeling it no longer there only to see a cat and dog running away the file in the cats mouth. Hashi turned to go after them but Naruto appeared infront of him and two other ANBU appeared behind him. Hashi took a step back, one of them was a Hyuuga, an eagle faced ANBU, and a butter fly masked ANBU. "Hyuuga Hashi, you are under arrest for tricking the Hokage into signing away the information of a ANBU member. Your sentence _would be_ death on sight, but at one of the Hokage's personal assistance request, your are to be tried and judge by the Hokage herself."

"What of the council? Am I not entitled to have their input?"

Butterfly smirked under her mask and you could feel the happy vibes rolling off her as she raised her sword and showed him the blood that now covered it. "The council speaks," she said.

"Take him to the Hokage."

"Hai Seishin-sama!"

"No! That's the Kyuubi-brat! Don't you morons understand that!"

The ANBU stopped and cocked their head at him before chuckles were heard from them, "of course he is... and I'm the Yondaime." Eagle spoke coldly-most likely a Branch member. Butterfly giggled as they arrested him and walked away with him toward the hokage tower. Naruto smiled before letting a sweat-drop appear. One crisis adverted. He then disappeared to the Hokage office. He'd need to be there, and no doubt his two animals would be there.

Yume was curled up beside Naka in the corner of the Hokage's office. The poor cat had given out half way to and hokage tower, it was his fault. Tsunade questioned Naruto about the dog and found that Naka was merely the smaller form of the great demon he had fought two weeks ago. Tsunade warned him that if he caused any trouble it would be his head. Naruto nodded and Naka barked in understanding.

"I also understand that he offered you Hanabi-san's hand in marriage?"

"That is correct."

"You denied I presume."

"Well...I really didn't deny. The ANBU showed up before I actually had a chance to say yes or no.".

"By Law," Tsunade started and Naruto groaned. More business type talk, "when a father offers his daughters hand in marriage, the first, and eldest must be given away or married. If not, and you are offered the youngest's hand, you must take the eldest with you. Therefore, the youngest hand must be offered to you twice before you can take her."

"So..."

"Yes, You must decide wether you want Hinata to be one of your spouses or not With that you must decided wether to take Hashi up on his offer."

"Wait! Since when did I say I was going to be a polygim-"

Knock. Knock.

Naruto hushed and stood against the wall next to his two pets that were resting. Tsunade straightened up in her chair, "who is it?"

"Butterfly and Eagle reporting with criminal."

"You may enter."

Naruto watched as they lead Hashi in and he stayed silent. "Hyuuga Hashi, you are charged with the crimes of stealing the information of one of Konoha's ANBU. How do you plead."

"Not guilty."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, "you really have no background that can support your none guilty statement." She pulled out the file he had and the note that he had written the sloppy drunken signature of the Hokage.

"I was simply doing what I had to, to insure that my Clan remained strong before I die."

"The clan is no longer under your control," Tsunade spoke in a deadly hiss, "That duty passed down to your daughter Hinata, the moment I signed this paper." She let his vision narrow on the paper stapled to the file.

Another knock, "Hokage-sama, Hinata-san, and Neji-san are hear just as you ordered."

"Let them in." Tsunade said and the door opened and the two Hyuuga's entered.

"Hinata-sama, I'm glad you came, however I must ask why did you bring Neji-kun?"

Hinata sighed, "By my orders, I have passed my rule to Neji. He is to be the head of the clan now. He is more suited for the job."

Tsunade smiled and you could feel the happiness rolling off Naruto. "Alright then. It is Neji's choice what to do with Hashi at this point, "you are dismissed."

"Not quite Hokage-sama," Naruto said his voice dipping low and his intentions clear in his mind, "there is one thing that I think should be settled first. Hashi-san's offer to me."

Tsunade smirked mentally starting to see the game Naruto wanted to play. "Ah yes, The offer of his daughter hand in marriage."

Hinata gasped and turned to Seishin and fought back a blush-it would be great to be married to her ANBU captain...but Naruto-kun...

"I'm afraid," Neji's voice broke with authority, "that as my new statues of clan head, that I will have to void that offer to you..." Neji trailed off not knowing what this ANBU called himself by.

"Hold on a moment," Seishin said standing straight, "your not even going to let your cousin see my face-I might just surprise you."

"My cousin has no interest in anyone at the moment," Neji tried to lie but Seishin laughed and moved his hand to his mask. Hinata gasped and stumbled back into her cousin's arms who was trembling as well.

"Na-Naruto...kun..." Hinata gasped out as she pushed out of Neji's grasp and took hold of Naruto's shoulders. Naruto watched the emotions playing in Hinata's eyes and before he could block.

**SLAP!**

The slap resounded through the room leaving Naruto's head turned in shock and Hinata taking deep breathed trying to control herself. Neji was wide-eyed and Tsunade was trying to hide her snickering.

"Hinata-chan...?"

"Don't Hinata-chan me Mister!" Naruto blinked. Okay...

"Why did you slap me?"

"Well.. I...Its just...That all this time I was in conflict with myself over who I really loved; Seishin Kitsune or Naruto, and now I find out that you're the same person! Why didn't you tell me-you could have saved me a lot of sleepless nights." Hinata the threw herself into his arms, "Oh Naruto-kun I love you!" Naruto was left speechless at this display of emotions and silently wondered if Hinata had a mild case of split personality, but he didn't care at that point and embraced her before leaning down and kissing her on the lips making her blush furiously and be more happy then she had ever been in her entire life. She never wanted that moment to end, but unfortunately it did when Yume lifted his head and said 'Get a room.'

Naruto turned his head to face the two animals snuggling over in the corner and snickered, "Maybe you and Naka should take your own advice." Yume's fur turned red wether from anger or embarrassment will be left unknown.

"So I take it," Tsunade finally hauled herself from off the floor where she had been laughing at Naruto's situation, "You've chosen to accept his offer. Of Hinata's hand to you."

"Yes."

"And Hinata?"

"I'll go along willingly." She said with a smile on her face.

"So. When is the wedding!?"

"Wedding!" Naruto's sweat-drop appeared once more, "I haven't even gotten her a ring yet you old bat."

Tsunade twitched and Hinata stepped away from Naruto for good measure quite sure that her future husband was going to go sailing through about 5 walls of concrete. Naruto pulled back in order to block the incoming punch but even with his block he still went sailing.

This time when he went sailing(quickly doing a jutsu that let him change back into normal clothing), from one of Tsunade's rather over zealous punches he landed on a certain brown haired woman. "Naruto-kun!"

"Ten-chan!" Naruto yelled hurrying to get off her body. He held out his hand and helped her up but she yelped and tumbled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her to keep her from falling. Ten-ten clenched his shirt in her fist and looked down to her foot, "Damn it. I must have sprained it when you fell."

"Ten-chan," Naruto frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault, You just came flying, you couldn't tell where you where going to land."

"Here, let me carry you, I'll take you home and we can get your foot fixed there."

"But the radishes..."

"Huh?"

"Oh," Ten-ten blushed not believe she had just whimpered that out like she had lost a toy, "there's a sale on radishes in the market place and I wanted to get some before they were all gone so I could fix dinner tonight."

"Then we'll go shopping."

"What?"

"I. will. take. You. shopping." He spoke very slowly earning a smack from Ten-ten.

"I'm not a retard!"

"No You're a narutard!"

Ten-ten blushed deeply before punching him playfully. Naruto turned and kneeled down so that she could rest on his back. "Lets go get those radishes and some other things." Ten-Ten wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up feeling her heartbeat fluster gently. He smiled. She was excited.

"Ten-chan, I've been meaning to ask you a question. What steel is better for a Naganata?"

"Oh that's an easy question silly. Spring Steel."

"Oh really..." They walked, they talked, they shopped, etc. Till Naruto Ten-ten home in which she invited him to stay for dinner.

Naruto helped Ten-ten down as she unlocked her door and yelled to her father that she was home. A well built man appeared in the door way that lead into a siting area, his black hair plastered against his skull, a smile lighting his features. "Good your home, how was the market prices?"

"Lowest they've been all year," she replied before turning to Naruto, "Oh father, is it okay if Naruto-kun joins us for dinner tonight." Naruto bowed to Ten-Ten's father who bowed back.

"Of course, Uzumaki-san is welcome to stay," the man said with a smile that was directed at Naruto. Naruto was rather surprised, most adults hated him with a passion, except for those select few-who were mostly ninja's, they respected him.

"Oh, Ten-chan," Naruto's mind came back to him, "your foot."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Come, I'll patch it up," Naruto said with a smile.

"Then Uzumaki-san will join me in the living room-I have something to discuss with him." Naruto bowed respectfully to the elder man and turned his attention to Ten-ten.

He took her foot; placing his hand on her foot and she yelped. "That hurt."

"I'm glad its just a sprain, I don't know if I could heal anything other then that," Naruto said as Blue chakra found its way to his hand and he set it on her ankle. Ten-ten felt the cooling sensation run through her leg and looked down to Naruto who's hand was trembling. After he was done he pulled back and the blue chakra receded.

"Naruto-kun why was your hand trembling?"

"Oh. Since I have such a large chakra reserve," Naruto explained standing up and helping Ten-ten stand, "Its hard for me to do healing jutsu's cause they take extreme precision and chakra control. Like for Sakura it only would have taken a moment to heal your ankle, me it took about half a minute cause I had to leak my chakra into your body as to not over do it and cause you anymore injury."

"Oh," was ten-ten's answer, "does it hurt you at all?"

"Nope." Naruto answered standing up and rubbing his hands together.

"Please follow me," Her father said motioning the blond to the a Lounging room. Closing the door behind him and kneeled down, "Uzumaki-san-"

"Please Koujo-san, please call me Naruto, Uzumaki makes me feel like I'm old."

"Then you should call me Shunsui **(if anyone gets the reference to what I'm saying here-or who I'm thinking about gets a dozen good cookies!)**. Since family names make men like us feel old."

"Alright Shunsui-san."

"Do you and the Kyuubi... communicate at all?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Shunsui-san, if this has to do about me not controlling-"

"Please answer my question," Shunsui said sternly.

"Yes sir, we do."

"I must ask you-is there anyway I can talk to him?"

Naruto was taken back-why did this man want to talk to the Kyuubi? Was he being a present person just so he got in his head and killed him that way?

I want to talk to him.

'huh? Kyuubi?'

Let me talk to him. I wont let him hurt you.

Naruto mentally nodded and made a few quick hand signs pausing time, "don't want Ten-chan walking in," he stated before making a new set of seals and pressing two fingers to the older man's forehead.

Shunsui landed sliding on what felt like concrete and came to a halt infront of a strange sight. There was red haired man sitting at a table a sake bottle and two cups, while a blond's head rested on his lap. "Speak Mortal before the little one wakes up." Was the Kyuubi's order.

"Ah Kyuubi-sama, it's a honor," Shunsui bowed but seeing the Kyuubi glare at him he took a seat across the table, "I see you are no-none scenes man...um..."

"That will do," Kyuubi said sipping his Sake.

Pouring some sake for himself he smiled, "so I'll get right to the point. I want Grandbabies."

Kyuubi looked up stunned fora moment but seeing the perverted smile on Ten-ten's father's face and the bottle of Sake he held up Kyuubi couldn't help agree more with the plan the man was scheming in that head of his.

"You just get the blond to drink the Sake-I'll handle the intoxication part." Kyuubi said witha wink. The man smiled before looking around.

"So Um how do I get out of here?"

Kyuubi smiled and looked down and nudged the blond on his lap. "Yo brat, Shunsui-san is ready to go back."

"Hmm.. Okay..." Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned before looking to the man and smiled. The next thing Shunsui knew he was laying on the floor from losing his balance while sitting-as if something crashed into him. Naruto grinned and helped him up before letting go of the time jutsu. A sly smile light his face, throughout the whole dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The morning sun hit the whiskered face of Uzuamki Naruto harshly telling him that he'd better wake the hell up now. He groaned and turned over only to have his bed partner to snuggled up to him. His mind registered the fact that he had a bed partner a few moments after and his eyes widened as he fell out of the bed, the sheet coming with him to cover his naked bottom part leaving the girl on the bed completely naked. "Oh damn," Naruto muttered just staring at the nude beauty that had slept with him last night. Ten-ten stirred feeling her body heat escape and she moaned awake. Blinking her eyes she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her head hurt like hell and she couldn't remeber a damn thing about last night except for the fact that Naruto had come over. Her eye then fell on Naruto's half naked form and she looked over herself. "Ten-chan," he tried to explain but Ten-ten just covered her mouth and let tears form in her eyes.

"Did we..." she managed not able to speak the next words. Naruto swallowed and nodded.

**And it was great.**

'We don't need you to intrude right now damn it!' Naruto mentally screamed at the fox, 'damn you your stupid fox, you let me get drunk!'

Kyuubi could be heard snickering, **what, Shunsui said he wanted grand babies And I want to see what your little brat would turn out like.**

'YOU FUCKING BASTARD. I can't believe you did this... what am I gonna do now?'

**Bring her into your harem.**

'What!? What makes you think she wants to do that-not to mention that fact that I don't know if she's okay with being in a harem.'

**Ask her.**

Naruto mentally snorted, 'oh yeah what am I gonna say, "oh I'm sorry Ten-ten that I fuck you while drunk so to make it up I'll let you enter my harem with about 3 other girls." Like the hell she's gonna like me now!'

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto snapped back to reality to find Ten-Ten had pulled on his black shirt, and since he had grown to be about 6' 5 it covered enough of her int eh privacy of her room. She had kneeled beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Ten-chan. I don't know what came over me last night.. I..." Naruto was cut off by a kiss from Ten-Ten.

"Its okay Naruto-kun." she comforted him before intertwining her fingers in his, "I'm just glad my first time was with you-even if I'll probably never remember it." That last part was accompanied by a small laugh. She laid her head on his shoulder before smiling. "I should go wash; I'll let you have your clothes back."

"I should head home and wash up too." Naruto said, "I'm really sorry Ten-ten." Ten-ten only smiled and kissed his cheek before stripping the shirt and heading for the bathroom. Naruto sat there for a moment before calling for her. She turned to him. "Ten-chan.. What would you say about marrying me?"

"Yes!"

Naruto flinched, "but you don't even know the circumstances."

"Yes I do. You want me to be part of the Harem Tsunade-sama is forcing you to get." Her smile widened and he sweat-dropped.

"How did you know that?"

"Naruto-kun, you're dealing with girls-we call it gossiping." She turned away light on her feet and entered her bathroom. Naruto twitched but stood up and got dressed. He left the house, Shunsui passed out on the table. He frowned and left. Shunsui however, heard the door shut and smirked-mission accomplished-no more hearing his daughter squeal about the boy she loved when she returned home.

**Naruto!**

No answer

**Naruto!**

Still no answer.

**UZUMAKI NARUTO!**

'What,' was finally mentally hissed as Blue eyes snapped open and his head turned in a sharp motion to look at the red haired man who was hanging by his ankles, arms crossed.

**About time brat**

'I don't want to talk to you right now.'

**Pity, you're gonna. Look...**

'No, you look; do you think Ten-ten wanted this? What if she gets pregnant and then what will the villagers think-or even worse, what will they do to her!'

Kyuubi was silent. **Still, most of the people that hate you are villagers.**

'That doesn't even fucking matter! There is a whole lot more civilians than Shinobi!'

**Stop yelling at me brat.**

'I'll stop when I damn well feel like it.'

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and Naruto felt himself go into a one of the walls of Kyuubi's mental room. Kyuubi's eyes were glowing red. **YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH RESPECT. **He boomed out making Naruto nod like a robot his body stunned for a moment.** Listen brat. I'm only doing this to help you. I want you to be happy-cause when your happy-you have sex… and I get-**

'Is that the only thing on your mind you hentai?

**Right now**

Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head.

**Yo brat. Wake up; they're an ANBU outside your window.**

'I'm not doing anymore ANBU missions for her.'

**Don't tell me, tell her.**

'Uh..' Naruto groaned and woke himself up. Opening his eyes he saw the ANBU jump back hand on his weapon. Naruto smirked, "wouldn't do to kill your mission would it?"

"Uzumaki-kun," the ANBU spoke, "the Hokage request your presence."

'Uh tell her she can kiss my ass,' he thought but sat up and nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." The anbu nodded and disappeared.

"_**You don't look to good Naruto-sama,"**_ Naka said form his resting spot on the floor, a pillow as his bed.

"I'm not feeling to well," Naruto replied making Yume look up from his place at the end of the bed.

"**Does it have to do with skipping our training, then not even coming home last night?"**

Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh Yume your training! I forgot! I'm sorry."

"**Its alright-I wasn't feeling up to it anyway."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And what were you doing?" Yume blushed and hit Naruto with his tail.

"**I just wasn't in the mood!"**

Naruto smirked and petted Yume and got to his feet opting to get dressed quickly not wanting to have Tsunade add to the headache he was already had. He left the house making sure to lock it knowing his two animals could get out the window and left for the tower.

Entering Naruto threw Tsunade an 'I'm gonna kill you after my headache goes away.' and sat himself on the sofa she graciously offered him. Tsunade cleared her throat and began, "the reason I called you here-"

"I'm not taking anymore ANBU missions. I gave you my grace time, don't expect anymore." Naruto told her sternly but she waved her hand.

"Who'd want your help anyway in serious cases," she muttered before smiling, "no this case takes a much more interesting turn."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a b-rank mission."

"B-rank. Baa-chan you insult me."

"No, you haven't heard the mission."

"Why should I, You'd give it to me anyway."

"That's because I don't think you'd trust Ino-san's life in anybody else's hands." Naruto face scrunched up.

"What doe she have to do with this?"

"I've found a flower from research that will awaken even the deepest of comas. Ino knows where to find it and what it looks like. The only thing is, is that flower resides in enemy territory; a small village that on the boarder of the rain country. However...the flowers do have its side effects..."

Naruto sat silent feeling relief wash over him- If he and Ino-chan got that flower...

"I also heard, that you've asked Ten-ten to marry her?"

"Eh! Don't tell me you gossip too!"

"I'M THE HOKAGE, OF COURSE NOT!"

"Since when did that stop?"

"Oh come on Naruto-when you're the hokage you don't get to know a damn thing about the world out there. Shizune on the other hand...Oh it was juicy piece of info if I do say so myself. Though she did say Ten-ten never mentioned how you proposed to her."

'She'd never believe me if I said I did sitting naked on Ten-chan's floor after a night of my drunken stupidy. Thank you Ten-chan'

"I want to know."

"Huh?"

"I want to know how you proposed to her."

Naruto let a nervous laugh, "um… Got down on one knee?"

"How dare you do anything so unorignal?" Tsunade yelled failing her fist, "your Uzumaki Naruto Konoha's # 1 surprising, knuckle head ninja!"

Naruto just chuckled and stood up, "about that mission."

"You have the rest of today to tell your finance's; you leave tomorrow morning 6 am." Naruto groaned, that mean two stops on the way back to his house and his nice bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He stopped by Sakura's hospital room and said a few things knowing the sleeping beauty wouldn't have heard him if she was in as deep of a coma as Tsunade said she was, but soon exited deciding that since it was closer, he'd go to Hinata's house first. And since Temari had already gone back to Suna(or at least he thought) he wouldn't have to worry about her-yet. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way for the Hyuuga compound.

Upon arriving Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle up seeing that no guards no longer stood out at the guards to stop intruders. He stopped and looked around quite confused. He then heard a clash of steel erupt from one of the larger building and a very high pitch scream, which made him think of only word-Hinata. With out a second though he made three quick hand seals and brought his hand to his mouth, "Karyuu Endan!" The wall was incinerated and he race through the smoke. He slid to a stop and high kicked the door in, his face contorted in rage at the sight before him.

Neji held himself in a defensive position infront of Hinata protecting her from very angry ex-main branch members who were ready to kill their forsaken. Naruto saw at the corner of his eye a main branch member call on his Byakugan and Naruto snapped into action. In moments Naruto was standing before a fallen Hyuuga member who was clutching his crotch area. "Don't you ever think of attacking my Hina-chan!"

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth trying to stifle a gasp, "Naruto-kun, that was a low shot."

"My aim was bad," Naruto said shrugging to her before glancing to Neji, "so what's this dispute about?"

"Nothing, just a bunch of riff raff that has a problem with no longer being the main house." Neji said turning his head slightly to show the seal was gone from his head.

"Room for one more?" Naruto asked slyly.

"I don't know. I'm kinda got this under control," Neji said giving him a look that said, 'that's a damn stupid question.'

Naruto shrugged once again, "then I guess more then welcome. Can I kill them or do I gotta hold back"

It was Neji's turn to shrug, "Do whatever the hell you feel like."

"Sweet!" was Naruto reply as he jumped and threw off some hand signs and summoned another Karyuu Endan from the air. Many of the assailants used Kaiten used to deflect the shots but other less skill shinobi got pwn'd. He used the smoke to bide time to make the hand signs for the jutsu he really wanted to try. "Yo Neji! Hina-chan! Check this one out!" Naruto finished his last hand sing and grinned, "Futon: Last Breath no jutsu!" Suddenly all the enemy shinobi reached for their throats and coughed violently, gasping for air.

'WTF?!' Neji thought, 'did he just suck the air from his lungs? What an incredible smart way to use the wind style! So unlike Uzumaki. Mental note: do NOT compliment him-his ego's big enough as it is.'

"Oh Naruto-kun that was fantastic!"

'Well there goes that plan,' Neji sighed.

Naruto landed on his feet and wiped his hands giving Hinata one of his triumphed grins before just unceremoniously falling over his head landing near her feet. "Uh! That took...a lot of chakra..." he panted. "Was that.. All of your..."

"Yeah, that was everyone against me," Neji said helping Naruto up, "come on, let go into the living room, Hinata-san will bring us some tea." Hinata nodded and raced off to the kitchen and to spread the word that no one was to oppose Neji and his rule.

Hinata put a fresh tray of tea down on the table between Neji and Naruto whom seemed to be in a heated discussion of ANBU life. Naruto nodded and smiled to Hinata taking a cup and sipping it, "this is wonderful tea Hina-chan."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." she blushed.

"What brings you here?" Neji asked curiously.

"Oh yes," Naruto frowned before looking HInata straight in the eye., "I'm gonna be gone for awhile. Me and Ino-chan are heading up to the grass country, She knows a flower that will help wake up Sakura-chan."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

Naruto smiled to Hinata and she leaned down, and in a act of pure happiness she kissed his cheek. "Be safe Naruto-kun."

"I will Hina-chan." Naruto said before standing. "I'm afraid that was my mission here. I have to stop By Ten-chan's as well."

"Another one of your girls Uzumaki?" Neji asked a sly smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Naruto grinned, "hope ya don't mind."

"Not at all, I like her a s a friend." Neji stated.

Naruto nodded and bowed to the both of them before being escorted on the way out. On his way out his ears perked hearing the sounds of soft crying cause him to halt in mid-step and turn his head.

"Something wrong Uzuamki-san?" The guard asked seeing how he was no longer following him.

"No, nothing," he said shaking the sound off, "just thought I heard someone crying."

"Probably that brat Hanabi begging to Neji-sama to spare her life," the guard said in a tone that told Naruto, Hanabi simply wasn't liked by those who now ran the house.

"Oh," he managed taking on last glance back, "If Neji-san won't spare her life I'm sure Hinata-chan will."

"Hinata-san was always too sweet for her own good," the guard said with a sigh, "I half raised her."

"So you're the one who taught her all the medical knowledge she knows?"

"Only some, I taught her to help protect herself from her father, the man was a beast when she messed up on something, it was ridiculous." He explained.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Neji's voice boomed over everything and one would swear the whole house jumped from it foundation. The door slammed open and a long brown haired girl came rushing out paying no attention what so ever and plowing into Naruto who tried to move aside for her. Hitting the ground with an 'uff' he half realized that the guard was calling his name. He sat up after the weight on his chest moved and sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn," he muttered looking up to see a sight he never believed possible. Hanabi was on the ground, face to the floor as if apologizing-to him.

"Uzumaki-san, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" the guard asked knelt down beside him. Naruto shook his head 'no' and got to his feet brushing off his pants.

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright, please, let us continue," the guard asked and Naruto nodded. Hinata watched in shock as Naruto just walked away from her sister who was apologizing. The Seishin Kitsune in him would never die.

The trip to Ten-ten's house was advent filled, but nothing to out of the ordinary, (Just cause I don't feel like writing at all.) and he finally found himself at home. Home sweet home. However this Home sweet home was now in a million pieces and one of the culprits had his back arched as he swiped at the second culprit who was simply trying to have some fun. Naruto's left eye twitched, "what have you two done to my house," he growled making them both stop and turn to him.

**"He started it!" **Yume yelled, **"That blubber butted, empty skulled, nut case just started chasing me!" **

**That's a new one,** the Kyuubi commented at Yume's name for Naka.

_**"Hey! I'm not blubber butted!" **_Naka cried in his defense,_** "just because you teeth aren't sharp enough to rip into flesh doesn't mean anything about me!"**_

"Why would Yume be trying to bite your ass Naka?"

**"I WAS NOT TRYING TO BITE HIS ASS!"** Yume yelled slamming his tails into the wall causing it to crack.

"Alright, alright, jeez no need to throw a hissy fit.

Naruto growled and left for his room wanting nothing to do with the two of them anymore. The door slammed shut and the Cat and dog just looked at it like 'wtf was his problem?'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I no own Naruto.

Naruto dosed the fire as the sun first showed its sign of rising and scattered the ashes hiding signs of someone being there. He looked back to see Ino rolling up her tent and he smiled, "Nice sleep?"

"It was okay," Ino said with a shrug, "not the best I've had in my life."

Naruto stood up and walked to Ino wrapping his arm around her waist and putting his lips to her ear, "oh, I'm sorry, I'll make sure you get a better one next time," he teased letting her go a moment later escaping a smack from Ino.

"You prev!" she said.

He just smirked and picked up the wrapped up tent, slinging it over his shoulder, "we should get going, I wanna be back by this week."

"You really love her," Ino said making him turn to her with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"You will love Sakura the most out of your Harem wont you? She'll be your favorite." Ino frowned and looked down.

"Your wrong."

Her head didn't stay down to long as it shot back up to meet his blue eyes. "Why would I need a favorite when the ladies are so nice to me," Naruto said making Ino assume many things, "And really, women aren't toys, you can't a have a favorite. Yeah, one can give ya a nice lay, but each woman has her own style."

"You sex-deprived man." Ino huffed.

"Not sex deprived, Just a perv. Two different things."

"So...If I was to join your harem...?" she stuttered a little a blush rising to her face.

Naruto smiled, "I'd love you the same as I would love Hina-chan. Ten-chan and Temari-chan." He stretch cracking his back and looked to her once more, "lets get going."

It wasn't a big town, but it was no small village either. Naruto and Ino pushed their way through the town toward the local inn but Naruto stopped when he saw something glimmer out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Ino, I wanna check something out, can you go head and get that room?" Ino looked to him confused but nodded none the less and took the money from him and continued on for the inn. Naruto pushed the door open tensing at the sound of the chiming bells that signaled entrance. The shop owner looked up form his newspaper, "welcome sir, how can I help you today?"

"Uh, um yes, how much is that ring in the window and can I get five of them."

"F-fi-five!"

"Yes sir."

"If you don't mind me asking why would you need five?"

"I have Five fiance's.

"You're a lucky man..provided their not fat-you can't make up for quality with quantity."

Naruto left eye twitched madly and balled his fist punching the shopkeeper sending the shopkeeper through the wall behind him, "now how much for the damn rings." he growled.

"150,000 yen," the man whimpered pathetically.

"Oh damn," Naruto muttered pulling out four bags of money, "I only have 140,000yen on me."

The shopkeeper, having just been sent through a wall, decided that would do. "Alright sold!" he yelled hurrying to get the rings and get the crazy powerful man out of his shop. Naruto lips twitched into a smirk and he paid the man taking the five rings with him.

Ino looked up form her book seeing as how her partner had just entered the room and lifted an eyebrow seeing him throw down bag that made a clink on the wooden table. "What's that?" Ino asked.

"Noting important, just something I promised I get for someone," he said slipping out of his black tee throwing it over the back of the chair. Ino almost had a nosebleed looking at his chest and stuttered looking away. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Liking what you see to much?" he teased earning a bump on his head from where Ino had thrown her book at him. "Okay maybe I wont show you what's in the bag."

'Id much rather see how long he is,' the chibi perverted Ino said with a sly grin on her face.

"What makes you think I wanna see what's in the bag?" she asked crossing her arms and lifting her head slightly. Naruto slipped his hand back and pulled out on of the boxes before striding over to her and sitting down right next to her, his face inches from hers.

"Because you're my curious little Ino-chan," he said holding the box out infront of her prompting hr to take it from his hand.

She looked at him and took the box opening it and letting her jaw fall tot eh floor, "Naru-Naruto-kun!" she yelped turning to him only to have his lips meet hers.

He pulled away and smiled gently, "because I want you to be with me, you were the first to comfort me when I played infront of the rookie nine and you were the first who didn't hate to touch me."

"Why would I hate to touch you?"

Naruto caressed her cheek and put a grin on his face, "that's something for another time, so, will you except?"

"You didn't even do it properly," Ino huffed and Naruto sighed before moving to eh floor and getting down on one knee

"Yamanaka Ino, I love you, and I will always love you-and will love you equally as the others I pray you don't mind being around. Will you marry me?"

"And keep you in order," Ino finished for him smirking and leaning down to kiss his lips, "of course, wouldn't have it any other way."

That night Ino sleep curled up to Naruto who's hands were draped over her body protectively. Naruto had keep true to his word and made sure she had a better night sleep that day.

After attaining the flower with little to no problem the two lovers made their way back to Konoha only stopping to eat, and for Naruto to take a leak. Once they entered into the village he kissed her and asked her if she would mind taking that to the Hokage as he had 'other fish to fry,' which Ino translate into, 'I got to give the rings to the others.' She nodded and they both went their separate ways.

Naruto took a deep breathe and straightened his outfit, the ring for Ten-ten hidden in his back pocket. He knocked on the door only for it to be opened a moment later by Shunsui. Naruto bowed deeply to the man hoping that the man would not be angry with him. "Ah Naruto-san, welcome back. Please, come in, My daughters in the living room being lazy."

"Father!" Ten-ten's voice rang through out the house as she came to the living room door way. Naruto sweat-dropped seeing that she was holding a sword ready to skin the older man alive.

"Um, Ten-chan, please forgive me, but May I speak to you in private?"

Ten-Ten frowned but nodded, "yeah, course you can Naruto-kun, come on," she said motioning him to follow. She lead him out to the training ground and turned to him when he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to meet him. She stared at him wide eyed before her eye shot down feeling Naruto slip something onto her finger. "You already said yes to me, so this is a late engament ring," he told her and she could only nod.

"Thank you," she said standing up on her tippy-toes and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her as he deepened the kiss and Ten-Ten wrapped her arms around his neck. Shunsui wanted to cry as he watched the scene. His baby girl was growing up.

Back outside Naruto pulled away from her, "Sorry Ten-ten but I have to go to see Tsuande-ba-san and- OW!" Naruto whimpered now nursing a bump on the back of his head.

"Are you ever gonna learn any respect for Lady Hokage." Ten-ten asked a hand on her hip.

Naruto smirked, "Probably not," he said before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Ten-ten only smiled as she looked down at the ring on her finger before heading inside.

"WHAT!" was the yell from inside the Hokage's office. The two guards outside frowned wandering what the blond haired hokage had just told the Kyuubi-holder.

"What do you mean I have to be put on the inactive list!"Naruto yelled slamming his fist down on Tsunade's desk, "what's the meaning of this!"

"There's nothing I can do about it brat," she said never flinching, "it's a law that was created just after Konoha was-every clan leader, even your father did. Though he half way escaped it being the Hokage and all."

"Still," he roared "this isn't fair."

"Oh shove it Naruto- stop being selfish, you aren't the only one that has to do this, Neji was forced to and Sasuke will have too when he decides to settle down."

Naruto swipped a set of cups off her desk into the wall smashing them, "I'm not being fucking selfish. If I have wives that mean's I need to be strong to protect them but I can't be strong if I don't have my career! They are my responsibility."

"I never said anything about you settling down now, get married whenever you want, then settle down completely." Tsunade said her eyes filled with worry. From reports Naruto wasn't one to be reasoned with in his anger.

Naruto didn't bother answering; he just left the office slamming the door behind him still steaming from the news.

"Naruto-sama?" Yume asked jumping from the counter as Naruto slammed a piece of meat onto it and brought his butchering knife down harshly to the innocent meat.

"Not now Yume," Naruto told the cat with a glare, "go find Naka or something. Please. I just wanna be alone."

Yume morphed into his human form and blinked before bowing his head and vanishing in pure speed. He left Naruto with the message of "I'm going to go see Hinata-san."

Naruto didn't reply. He only continued to cook his, Yume's and Naka's dinner.

Tsunade was surprised to find the one an only Seishin Kitsune in her assistants hospital room that morning but said nothing knowing the wise young ANBU was only doing what he thought best. She had turned the flowers nectar into some sort of liquid that she then proceeded to inject into the comatose girls arm. The two occupants of the room held their breathe and waited for what seemed more minutes then necessary before the girl began to stir. She finally opened her green eyes to blink and look around confused, "w-where am I" her voice was almost non existent from it long time without use. She then proceeded to force herself up on her elbow and looked to the Hokage, "Who-who are you?"

**A/n: I forgot this story!..well Actually I forgot all together since one of my friends inrtroduced me to AFI-that band is awesome! And their singer is Smexy! Oh yeah dances around and I'm going to be getting a dream of doll- dollie soon! WOOT! Oh yes and who didn't see the new ending coming-can I get a raise of hands!**


End file.
